It Kills Me
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: Small hands grasp my shirt, yanking me closer, and I think, that maybe everything that I thought was finally right, isn't. This I know for sure, when angry eyes reach mine, and a voice stuns my senses. "I'm the only one for you."
1. Break Up For All The Wrong Reasons

_**First and foremost, I'll start with an apology. I've been neglecting for the five months or so, and I really want to say that I'm sorry. For the past few weeks, I have buried myself in countless fan fictions, looking for a good one, I've found about two. Guess my standards are too high. Haha. So, I decided to start this fic, as my debut back into the fanfiction world. If I get five reviews for this first chapter, I'll update again tomorrow, no school. :) **_

_**It Kills Me: Chapter 1: Break Up For All The Wrong Reasons **_

BRING-BRING-BRING!!!

That is probably one of the most irritating noises, besides Shippo talking, that I have ever heard. Five days out of every week, I wake up to that irritating screech.

Stretching a little in my huge bed, and slightly wiggling my ears, I consider rolling over and going right back to sleep. Kami knows I need it. Even a hanyou wants to sleep a little longer every once in a while.

Heaving an especially long sigh, I throw my legs over the side of the bed and touch the hard wooden floor. Another day of getting senseless bullshit drilled into my head, that I would never ever really need to know.

Sounds like an ordinary day, right? Well for me, yeah, it did start off as an ordinary day, I was definitely not suspecting that this could be a day that impacts my way too long life for a very long time.

* * *

I pull up to the school in my black Mercedes, and I don't fail to notice every human wench within sight has got her eye on me. Sweet.

At this school, you would say that I have it made. I've got an on-going fan club full of demon and human girls alike, I'm considered part of the 'popular' crew. Not that I really cared that much, though. But to add to how much the average Joe disliked me, I was dating the hottest girl in the school, Kagome Higurashi.

Which is probably why she was the main envy of all the regular girls at Meidou high school. As I flash myself a winning smile in one of the mirror's of the car, I gotta say if I were ugly, I'd want me dead too.

Lets face it, I'm everything anyone wishes they could be, but they just can't quite measure up to.

I smile at that thought, as I open the car door and start to walk up the stairs leading to the main entrance of the school. As expected, theres a horde of overly excited freshmen and sophomore which make up the vast majority of the Inuyasha fan club.

The club was flattering, yet creepy. Eventually, I'm weaving through the hallways, pushing random people out of the way, and making sure I make it to my locker, where sure enough my lady is waiting for me.

She's a whole head shorter than me, with ebony mid-back long hair, brown eyes, and an aura of innocence that would maket he average player just want to be the first one to make her more..... tainted.

Growling at the fact that many boys in this school desire her, before she can even say 'good morning', my lips are on hers in a chaste kiss. I pull away to see my affect on her, and sure enough, she has a great impersonation of a tomato.

I smirk, and start tossing my books into my locker, grabbing all the crap I need for my morning classes. It takes me almost a full two minutes to notice she hasn't said a word, but is merely standing there. I can sense something wrong, now. Worry. She practically has waves of the emotion pouring off of her, and its pissing me off, who has upset my Kagome?

"Whats wrong?" I inquire, as I shoulder my backpack, and close my locker.

She plasters a fake smile on her face and attempts to muster up some of the fire that she usually has, but I can see through that phony smile, I know her all too well.

"Nothing, I was just thinking....." She tells me.

I take her bag from her shoulder and carry it for her, because this is how I've done things for about two years now, taking her bag, and walking her to her first class of the day.

"Thinking about what? Me? Yeah, I can understand that, I am pretty sexy," I say with a confident smirk plastered on my face. I wait for to laugh at my joke, but it never comes, not even a giggle.

Instead, she frowns. Oh shit. My blood is racing and I can already feel sweat rolling down my back. What the hell is it this time? Did I forget her birthday? No. Its not valentines day, either. I'm running out of ideas, and I start to ask again whats the problem but she interrupts me.

Then she says to me, "We need to talk."

Honestly, four words you never want to hear your girlfriend of two years say to you, especially since she's never said it before.

We move through the hallway together, and I reach her class, which is across the hall from my first hour. Loud voices, even made louder with my hanyou hearing, cannot possibly cancel to the thundering of my heart at this moment. What the hell was there to talk about?

I examined her face, her beautiful face, and she lacked all the energy and fire that she normally had. Normally, we'd be having a play fight or something, but today was obviously different. Normally, she probably would've kissed me again, after I kissed her, but she didn't.

What the hell was the problem? I was still hot, and I hadn't insulted her or anything or flirted with any other girls, so why was she so withdrawn from me.

Her brown eyes pierced mine as well, when she noticed I was staring at her. Where was the love in those eyes? Usually, this girl adored me, what was happening?

"You should go. Bell rings in two minutes." She says, in a slightly quiet voice.

For a minute, I actually consider yelling 'fuck the bell, tell me what I did wrong!' but that would get me no where until probably lunch time where I could talk to her.

Maybe it was nothing?

* * *

"Alright class, we're gonna be have a silent read today!" The teacher, Miss Kaede yelled at us. We had been reading some piece of shit American book called 'The Wizard of Oz'. As If I, really gave a crap about some little girl's lost dog, or some shit like that.

Instead of taking out the book, I turn around and end up making eye contact with Miroku Gaima, a kid whom I had grown up with since like the age of 5. Definitely one of the only other males I trusted around Kagome, even though he was a pervert.

He smiles at me. Damn, that smile usually means 'I'm Miroku so I'm gonna give you a little bit of knowledge because I think I'm much smarter than you in every fucking way of life'. But, who knows, maybe today it could mean hello.

"What might trouble you, friend?"

Damn, it didn't mean hi.

I frown. "Why do you assume something is troubling me, perv?"

Miroku actually smirks this time. "Well, you didn't stride in here with that usual air of arrogance, in fact, you seem, worried, sad, almost."

Although he annoyed me sometimes, much like my other friends, he could tell when I was pissed or depressed about something, especially when it concerned Kagome.

"Keh. Whatever." Is my snappy comeback. Damn, If I weren't so good-looking, maybe I could've been smarter.

Miroku turns a page in the book as Miss Kaede shuffles by, even though she knows damn well no one is reading that book, because the entire class is talking. There's a few kids even playing paper football. Awesome.

"Well, you just proved my point. What might it be, the lovely Kagome?"

I somewhat sink down in my seat at the mention of her name. "Why does it have to be about her?"

Miroku chuckles. "Well, you're generally never upset about anything unless its concerning her. Could it be her withdrawn mood?"

I don't bother denying it much, because Miroku might actually prove useful. "Yeah. Do you know why?" I ask him. Normally, Kagome's attitude is a much nicer version of myself, she can be aggressive, yet confident, I have to say I'm probably pretty arrogant, but she's not. She's definitely the opposite of her 'innocent and shy' appearance though.

Miroku tugs at the black rats tail at the base of his neck, then runs his hand over the rest of his dark-colored hair. Hmm, he seems nervous.

" I wouldn't lie to you, friend, but I've seen her walking around with Hojo quite a bit lately. It could be completely innocent."

His attempt at reassuring me was crap. I guess nothing was gonna make me feel better unless Kagome herself wanted to talk just to proclaim her undying love for me.

Hah, I made a funny.

* * *

Man, some days I really hate lunch. I mean, sure we get to eat, but the food is crappy most of the time, the people are WAY too loud, and on Sloppy Joe Day, the place stank like hell.

I sat down at my usual table. Sango was already there. I've known Sango since middle school. She's pretty, but she was more Miroku's cup of tea than mine. Besides, no one would ever quite measure up to Kagome's hot-ness.

"Hey." She said, while drinking some Mountain Dew.

"Hey. Do you have any clue whats wrong with Kagome today?" I ask her, as I take a Pepsi out of my backpack.

She shakes her head no. Excellent.

"I just know that shes acting strangely....... did you do something to her?"

At that accusation, I growled. God, having female friends was a pain in the ass sometimes when they never shut up.

Sango laughs. "Calm down dog-boy, just asking. Have you seen Miroku?"

I smirked at the mention of my best friend and annoyance's name. "Missing your man already, Sango?"

Human wench threw a milk carton at me for that one.

Its not long before our table starts piling up, and eventually, the only person I care to see today, sits down across from me.

She gives me a phony smile, and then reaches her hand across the table to interlace her fingers with mine. "Inuyasha..."

I smirk. I could not be cockier at this very moment. Well, actually I could, if it were a real smile.

"Come with me." She says, loud enough just for my hanyou hearing to pick up. Why the hell would I say no. I practically jump from where I'm sitting, successfully hitting Shippo in the face. I can't say that I feel that guilty.

"Inuyasha, you dope!"

"Yeah, yeah." I say, following Kagome's small form out of the lunchroom and into the hallway.

* * *

Before I can begin to ask what the problem is, she gives me one hell of a kiss, then lets two fingers rest on my bottom lip.

I smirk. "Careful, might bite ya."

Normally, she'd smirk back, and have some kind of reply, but today she doesn't. Dammit.

"We have to talk."

Damn, those dreaded four words again. I slip my arms around her waist, and force a smile. "Oh? Is it about what our wedding will be like one day?" I joke.

She doesn't force a smile back. "No."

Alright, so I try and stay calm, but, when has calm ever worked for me anyway?

Maybe she's trying to tell me she's getting a new car.

" Inuyasha, last week, I found out I'm in an arranged marriage."

Okay, definitely not about a new car.

_**End of chapter 1. Are you liking it? I am!!! Haha, so the story seems weird at first, but give me a break I don't think I've ever written from Inuyasha's point of view before. So, please review. And the next chapter is coming soon entitled: How Do You Find The Cure To This Pain? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	2. How Do You Find a Cure For This Pain?

_**Well, here's chapter two of It Kills Me. Hopefully, I get more reviews for this one. **_

_**How Do You Find A Cure For This Pain? **_

So, here I am, standing in a hallway at school after the girl I loved more than any other that attracted me, told me she was in an arranged marriage.

With someone that wasn't me.

Kagome's expression was fierce. She was pissed. "Grandpa sprung this on me, he said that I'm supposed to marry Hojo."

I feel myself scowling, which I hadn't even done on purpose. Of all people, it HAD to be Hojo! Hojo who had been trying to date her for years, even while we were dating, dense Hojo who wouldn't take a hint and leave her the hell alone!

And ain't this about a bitch, that in the end, he gets what he wants?

" Are you going to go through with it?" I manage to say, in a voice that doesn't even sound like my own. The shitty way that I'm feeling now, I can't even name. Sad? Angry?

Kagome frowns and leans against the wall, pulling away from me. " At the moment, I don't have much of a choice. My family insists that I do this, for whatever odd reason, so maybe for now I have to adjust to some things until I can find a way out of it."

I feel myself getting more pissed by the moment. Why was she so calm about this? Why wasn't she ready to just start bawling like I was?! It was as if the past two years meant nothing to her, like it would be so easy for her to let me go.

" Why are you so calm? Why aren't you feeling so pissed off like I am?!" I yell at her.

Her expression doesn't change. "I never said I wasn't feeling bad about this, Inuyasha, its just that for now, I have to do what my family wants me to, I can't go against them-

"Not even for me?!"

Right then, its as if she didn't even need to answer. But, she did. And I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. We can't be together right now, until this stupid marriage is forgotten about." She says, and after that its quiet between us.

We're just standing in the hallway no one speaking, no one moving. Then, she straightens up against the wall, and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Right now, the kiss means almost nothing. Its as innocent as a friendly one as if I had never had her in a serious situation, like I was some stupid fifth grade crush.

I glance into her eyes, and she's pained, but she's also calm. More calm than anything. This is really pissing me off.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you." She says, and walks off down the hallway leading to all the classrooms.

I can't even really process what I'm feeling before I call out to her.

"Thats it?! You're just gonna leave me like we had nothing?! A complication comes up, and you bail!" I scream down the hallway.

She stops. She stands there with her back turned to me, not uttering a single word.

With my advanced speed, I'm beside her in an instant. I grip both of her arms, and pull her to me, and she fights it. I'm gonna hold her, and shes not going to push me away.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Why?"

"Have the past two years meant nothing to you? Have they meant nothing to you, as to where you break up with me simply because some one fucking _told_ you to?" I whisper, still holding on to her, I don't want to let her go, because once I do, I think it only finalizes that I'm loosing her.

"Its not that simple, you _know_ I love you Inuyasha, I'd do anything for you-

" Then why can't you ignore this? How come now of all times you decide to follow the rules?!" My voice probably rose three octaves right then.

She stops fighting against me. She won't walk away just yet, but what kills me right now, is that now, while her face is buried in my chest, I can smell her tears, now I know that this is killing me as much as its killing her.

"I can't! I can't just let my family down like that, they expect things from me, gramps wanted this for me so badly, even if I don't want it!"

Finally, I let her go. "Alright. Fine, marry that dick-head Hojo. Go away!" I scream at her.

She starts to back away, with those tears pouring down her gorgeous face....

"Just go! Pretend like nothing ever happened then, we're just FRIENDS! Best fucking friends!"

She watches me in awe as I swear and yell at her, I want her to hurt as much as I am, I don't want to be the only person bearing the fucking pain.

" But, remember this, Kagome Higurashi, you're letting me go now, but I will never ever take you back." I spit at her, and make my back into the lunchroom.

If only this had been about a damn car.

* * *

The last two classes of the day are awkward for me. Its funny how, a person can act as if she never left you for some weak, puny, human piece of shit. The last two classes were with Kagome, and my seat was next to hers in both. Go figure.

To top it all off, she was my partner for the day's assignments.

"Alright, so we have to figure out the circumference of this trapezoid." She says to me, talking about school and shit, when she probably knows damn well I'm not listening.

"Keh." Is what I offer in response.

She frowns. "Inuyasha, we need to get a good grade on this, I'm already failing math....."

I flash her a bitter smile. "So, I should consider your feelings, before I make a decision to fail this assignment? Is that it? Is that what you're saying?"

"Inuyasha......"

"As I recall, I wasn't quite important enough to consider before you decide to go and marry someone else, yup thats it, better make everyone BUT Inuyasha happy."

She stands up with a fire I haven't seen in her all day. "Just, shut up! Stop making me feel bad, Inuyasha!"

"Oh isn't this rich!? You took the words right of my mouth!" The entire class is staring, but I can honestly say that I don't give a fuck.

"I didn't fucking want this, I'm doing what I have to do! Just leave me alone!" She screams at me.

Excellent, she's hurting too.

* * *

Its been an entire week. One week, since I've glanced in her direction, one week since I've thought about calling her, telling her that I love her, one week, since she's stopped waiting at my locker, a week where I made the decision that we would be friends, since being lovers wasn't a damn option.

Its a weekend. I'm laying in my bed, the radio is on, and I'm staring at the damn ceiling, wishing Kagome were up there.

I flip open my phone, looking at messages. The last message from her, was 'I love you' the week before last. Of course, I wouldn't get one like that now.

The door creaks and in walks Sesshoumaru. Great. The last thing I need is that cocky bastard, making fun of me because I'm depressed.

He smirks. Stupid bastard. "Little brother, it seems you are sad about the loosing your human bitch."

I don't speak, I merely glance at him, and then continue to count the tiles on the ceiling.

"Quiet, are we? No loud noises, no yelling? Oh maybe it was good thing she left you for a human."

My eyes narrow. "How do you know what happened?"

Sesshoumaru scoffs. "I may have graduated last year, but I still have connections through Rin, whom just so happens to be great friends with Kagome."

I nod. Of course, I had forgotten all about the Sophomore, Rin. Still, having Sesshoumaru in my room, pissed me off.

"Get out. I don't want to be around people right now."

He shrugged. "As you wish, little brother, hopefully, you have learned your lesson from this, and will later invest your time in a _youkai_ girlfriend."

With that hanging in the air, he left.

* * *

A day later, I can finally get up and at least move throughout the mansion. I spend a lot of my time in the kitchen and the living-room now.

I'm walking towards the kitchen when Mom says something to me from where she's lounging on one of the couches. "You look like hell."

I chuckle, as she hands me one of those mirrors that women seem to have on them all the damn time. My mom wouldn't lie to me. I _do _look like hell. My silver hair is tangled, dirty, and all over the place, my skin looks rather dirty, my eyes are dead, and hollow. Wow, I've looked like this for over a week.

I forget about making some ramen and decide to sit down in front of my mom.

As if she had some weird ass instinct, she reaches out trails a hand through my hair. If there was anyone woman that would never fear my lashing out at her, it would definitely be my mother.

"How is Kagome?"

Damn, what a way to kill my already dead mood.

"She's fine, mother."

"But you're not."

"I'll be alright, it'll get better with time." I just lied to mom and myself.

My mother chuckles and stretches out her small form on the sofa, briefly turning her head to the expensive TV where _The Price Is Right _is showing, and then back to me.

"You should never lie to your mother."

I shrug.

Her hand never leaves my hair, and she says to me, "Inuyasha, you have to move on with your life, there will be so many other Kagome's."

I don't speak. Mother sighs.

" It's alright to be upset for a little while, cry a little, yell, get angry, but eventually you're gonna have to just move on. She has."

At this, I can't help but nod. Kagome really moved on, her and Hojo have been together almost every damn day now.

Then, mother slaps me on the back of the head. I'm so out of it, I barely say 'ouch'.

"Go sulk, be depressed, until your crappy mood has improved, I don't want to see you, you're sucking the happiness out of the room." She complained.

I comply, and run back up the large stair case, and find myself sitting cross-legged at the door, once I close it, the radio is still playing softly,

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to, _

_I just can't turn away, I shouldn't see you, _

_but I can't move, can't look away,_

_and I don't know how to be fine when I'm not, _

_because I don' know how to make a feeling stop.... _

I never listen to sappy shit like this, but today I guess I just don't give a damn.

_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me,_

_and I can't help it, I won't sit around, can't let him win now, _

_thought you should know I tried my best to let go of you..... _

There's a lot of things I've never done concerning sadness. I had never sat around the house looking like complete shit, listen to sappy love songs, or loose all reason for excitement. And definitely, until now,

I had never cried over any wench.

_**End of scene. Good one, huh? Well, please review and Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Just So You Know' or Jesse Mccartney or Inuyasha. Haha. If I did, I'd be a very happy young lady. Keep a lookout for then next chapter entitled: 'We're Just Friends.' **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	3. We're Just Friends

_**Hey guys. Thanks for all your reviews, now that I notice, I'm actually lucky to have ten reviews for a story with only two chapters so far, so thank you, and please continue to stick with me. :) **_

_**We're Just Friends **_

It's official. I have a problem. It's been three whole weeks since Kagome and I split, and I gotta say, it feels like I'm some kind of stalker.

So, I always watch her go to class and follow her home, even though she doesn't notice.

But me turning into a stalker isn't the worst part about loosing her, oh no, by far, its probably seeing her around that dick-head Hojo, even though we agreed to be friends, Hojo ALWAYS has to be there when we're hanging out as if saying to me 'Yeah, I stole the only girl you ever loved' .

"Inuyasha."

Speak of the devil. I turn my head, and sure enough, Kagome is standing in front of my desk. She smiles, and sits down on the desk across from mine.

"Hey." I say, its hard to maintain excitement when I keep thinking about her showing up on Hojo's arm.

"Wanna hang out after school today?"

Damn. Hanging out used to mean my house or hers and little bit of making out, now, it actually means going somewhere. I sigh.

"I don't know...."

Kagome holds up a hand to silence me. " Come on, we haven't hung out one on one in such a long time!"

"Keh." Is what I say in response to that comment. Of course we haven't she always had to bring Hojo.

Then her face turns serious. "I know you're still a little mad at me, but we're friends, right?"

I stare at her for a long time, trying to figure out did I still want to be friends with this girl? After she had ripped out my heart and ate it? When I didn't answer immediately, she frowned even more and her eyes seemed sad.

What right did she have to be sad? I was the one with a broken heart, who got dumped for a pathetic human!

"Aren't we?" She said, again. But, then the bell rang and class had to officially start.

The teacher, Miss Gaima, also Miroku's mom, breezed into the room with a happy smile on her face. Great, everyone was in a good mood but me.

Kagome frowned even more and took her seat next to me. Miss Gaima kept talking about the same senseless bullshit she always talked about in class. Kagome kept looking at me throughout the whole class.

Really, I should be somewhat happy about this, but I was anything but. I was pissed, that I let myself fall for her, depressed, because I had to see her with another damn guy, the guy she's likely to marry.

The bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom, and what do you know? Ran right into that dickhead human Hojo.

"Oh! Inuyasha, I'm sorry, have you seen Kagome?" He said to me, with that dumb-ass smile on his face. I don't even see why Hojo bothered to talk to me, he knew I didn't like him.

I feel my muscles pull up in a scowl. "No."

Hojo is still smiling at me. Creepy guy. "I wanted to take her to see a movie with me, tonight, you know, a date?"

Again, I'm scowling. This stupid human wanted to take _my_ wench on a date, right now, I was so sick of hearing their names together. Hojo and Kagome. Kagome and Hojo, man, it really pissed me off.

"Well, do you know where she might be?"

I narrow my eyes. "No." Too bad dog demons don't have the power of laser eye vision or I'd have Hojo's ass in a hole right about now.

This idiot, still couldn't take a hint so he continued to talk to me as if we were friends. "So, what do you think she'd like better, roses or tulips?"

Well, I knew for a fact that Kagome liked posies, but why give him the advantage? I smirk.

"Get her carnations." I said, walking away from the dumb-ass. Kagome hated carnations.

* * *

Me and Miroku were walking down the street that led to Sunset shrine, I was completely in my own world while Miroku babbled on and on about him and Sango's new 'relationship'. I just hoped to God he wouldn't cheat on her, because if he did, I'm not sure who would get their face pounded in first, Miroku, or anyone that mentioned it.

Miroku waved his hands in front of my face. Stupid pervert. I growled. "What?!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you notice we're in front of the Higurashi Shrine?"

I looked up, and sure enough, we were at the bottom of the steps to Higurashi Shrine. I must've led us here out of habit.

"Oh. My bad, wasn't thinking."

Miroku chuckled. "Ah, my friend, it seems like you were. About Kagome."

I frowned and raised my hand to block out the oncoming sunlight that had been revealed when the clouds moved. Miroku was right. I had been thinking about her, about how I hadn't answered when she asked if we were friends.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Still suffering from heartbreak?"

We sit down on the very first step, and I sigh. "Guess so."

I can hear Miroku shift next to me, I'm not looking at him but I know he's looking at me. "Well, Kagome has moved on and gotten a boyfriend-

"He's not her boyfriend!"

Miroku shrugged. "Well, he's her _something _in a romantic way. You need to go on a date, my friend, or you will simply kill yourself with the loneliness."

I respond to that with, "Keh."

"Keh to you too, my friend. Ignore me all you want, but-

I noticed Miroku stopped talking when a girl pulled up in a car and got out. From a distance, it looked like Kagome.

"Speak of the devil." Miroku speaks my thoughts as we both stand up.

The girl made her way over to us, and I noticed she was not Kagome. She had long black hair to her waist, although her face mirrored Kagome's almost exactly, there were only a few things that made them different, Kagome smelled like cherry blossoms. This girl smelled like roses.

She smiled at us, shyly. "Um, hi, is this Higurashi Shrine?"

Miroku smirked and stuck out a hand. "Why, yes, yes, it is, would you like a _private _tour?"

I roll my eyes and smack him upside the head. "Sorry about that, he' stupid, I'm Inuyasha, and yeah, Higurashi Shrine is up all those steps."

Now, remember, how I mentioned that I'm pretty hot? Well, apparently, she thought so too, as I watched her eyes look me up and down repeatedly, I smirk. I may not have a girlfriend anymore, but I still had my looks.

The girl blushed bright red. "I-I'm Kikyo. So, the shrine is up there?" She said, pointing up the stairs.

"Yeah."

She nodded, and made her way up all those steps. When she was out of earshot, Miroku chuckled. "Ah, I think you might be making a comeback."

I laughed. "What do ya mean?"

"She obviously liked you. Get her number."

I frowned. Dates, commitment. Right after loosing Kagome? No thanks. "I'll pass."

Miroku frowned but started talking louder, which meant he was excited about something. "But you have to! She looks almost exactly like Kagome, she's nice, and she's hot!"

I raised a brow. "Are you implying Kagome's hot?"

"Yes."

"Good answer. Fine, I'll get her number, but that doesn't mean anything. You got it?!"

Miroku chuckled and put up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Okay. Sure it doesn't."

What an irritating pervert. "I mean it." I say, trying not to growl at him.

A few minutes later, Kikyo was back down the stairs, as she headed towards her car, which I admit, was pretty nice, I called out to her.

"Kikyo! Hey, I have to ask you something." I said, walking up to her car, and as I did, examining her closely. Yes, she was definitely hot in her black jeans and red tank-top, the question was, did I want her?

"What is it?" She asked, smiling up at me. She was just as short as Kagome too....

"I was wondering could I have your number, in case you wanted to hang out or something."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "We just met, you don't know anything about me." She smirked. "I could be a killer."

I smirk too, and put both hands on the car, and leaned my face close to hers. This always got girls to give in to me. "Well, I could be too, I could want to kill you, or worse, or I could just be a lonely kid that wants to have fun on a Friday night, but how will you know, unless you take a chance on me?" I whispered close to her ear.

Kikyo swallowed. "Um, well, I guess you have a point. Here," she said, handing me a piece of paper with her number written on it. "call when you feel like it."

I flash her a smile that the Inuyasha fan club burst into tears. "Will do." I said, as I walked back over to Miroku.

Miroku smiled and gave me a high five. We started to walk back down the street towards my house, the sun was setting overhead and it'd be dark soon. Although I was 17, Mom would kill me if I was outside in the dark, without a car. Damn mothers.

"So, are you gonna use that?" He asked, pointing to the number in my hand. Nosy pervert.

"I don't know, probably not."

"You should."

"Shut up."

* * *

I'm laying on the couch in the living room, watching _The Price Is Right, _right now, I have the entire house to myself except for a few maids. The hot ones. Sweet.

Sesshoumaru went on a date with Rin, Mom and Dad went dancing. The fact that my old man still dance somewhat freaked me out.

I felt myself dozing off, until the doorbell rang. After a minute, it rang again. I growled.

"Alright, dammit, I'm coming!" I said, as I walked to the door and yanked it open. And there was Kagome.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey?" I said, as it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Can I come in?"

This question gets a Keh. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Hojo?"

She shrugged. "Canceled it."

I nod, even though I'm doing a victory dance in my head. Yes! She had canceled on Hojo for ME!

"Come in then," I say, as she steps inside and closes the door behind her.

" I was watching _The Price Is Right _just now and these people are way off, I mean, this guy thought that a $150,000 million car was a hundred bucks." I say, making light conversation, as I sit on the couch and signal for her to sit down next to me.

She does, and she smiles. "Oh, I know what you mean, I watched it yesterday and this woman thought that a pot plant was 600 bucks."

I laugh, and I realize I haven't laughed in a long time about something that Kagome said to me.

An hour goes by, and I see Kagome check her phone. Not that I was spying on the wench or anything, but I noticed Hojo's name in the new message that appeared. I growled. Great, I finally get to be around her again, and he's texting her. After a few minutes of her non-stop texting, she looks up at me.

She smiles. "I'm sorry, I have to go, Inuyasha. Duty calls." She says, laughing a little.

I nod and stand up ad walk her to the door. "Yeah, meaning Hojo?"

She nodded.

"Keh. Figures."

Kagome frowned. "Oh don't act like that, he's a nice guy."

At hearing that, I growl and think to myself, she's starting to like him? When three weeks ago she was only being around him 'because she had to?' I step closer to her. Right now, I don't care about the damn engagement or that shit, Hojo.

Before I can even fully process what I'm doing, I grab her face with one hand, and kiss her. And, for a few seconds, I could tell she kissed me back. And so now I'm thinking, I've won! Maybe she will defy her grandfather and mother after-all but maybe, I only have luck with girls that aren't her.

She pushes me away after five seconds tick by. Her expression is confused. "Inuyasha, w-what are you doing?"

I lean against the open door. "Well, I thought I was kissing you."

After that, she doesn't look me in the eye. She says, "You know I can't do this. Why would you do that?"

I growl at her. "You make it seem like I'm the bad guy here! You're the one falling in love with that goody-two-shoe shit, the one you left me for!"

She doesn't say anything, so I go on.

" You talk to me everyday, as if nothing has ever happened between us! Like it was some kind of a fling, when I love you! For the past two years, there's been no one but you. Yet you leave me because you feel you _had_ to. Because you didn't want to disappoint anyone! Well, what about me? The person you let down the MOST!" I scream at her.

I see the tears well in her eyes as she backs up, so that she's standing outside. But, right now I could care less about her tears, after all, she never cared about mine!

"And you know what, you have the nerve, to say you want to be my _friend_, when you did the worst thing possible to me. You want to pretend like nothing ever happened, you didn't give it a second thought! Did you ever consider that maybe I still love you? Or that it infuriates me, absolutely _pisses me off_, to see you with him?!" I yell, as I step outside too, red-faced, and almost nose to nose with her. I didn't care if she cried because I was yelling at her, and I never yelled at her before this happened, but this girl, just took out my heart and played with it until she killed it!

"So, I ask you Kagome, why would _you _do _that?_" I ask her, as I make my way back inside, before I shut the door, she shouts out,

"Why can't we just be friends?!"

I give her a side-glance, as I notice its starting to rain outside, see her desperate expression as her tears mingle with rain, and her sticks to her face.

"Because friends isn't good enough."

* * *

I flop on my bed upstairs. Although, I was still heartbroken and pissed that she left me, I felt kinda good telling her off. Maybe it was the first step to getting over her. I grab my phone and scroll through my contacts as I find Miroku's name, he answers on the second ring.

"Yeah? I'm a little busy..." He says, as I can hear Sango's voice in the background. Fucking pervert.

I ignore all those sounds that are making me really uncomfortable, and say to him, "I told off Kagome."

"Again? Well, did it help any?"

I smirk. "Yeah, yeah, it did actually."

I can imagine Miroku smirking over the phone with that same damn smile that says ' I'm going to give you advice, because, I, Miroku, and much smarter than you, but certainly not better looking'. Okay, that last part is true, but he probably thought all that except being better looking just now.

" Then, I'd say, its time to prove that your _really_ over her."

I chuckle. "Yeah, me too."

"Do what you have to do, my friend, but I am going to go because I have a quick-tempered hot girl waiting on me."

At that, I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." I say, and end the call, then I dig around in my pocket until I find the sheet of paper I'm looking for, I dial the number.

"Hey, Kikyo? Yeah, it's Inuyasha....."

_**End of the chapter. What'd you think? Please review and let me know, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'It Kills Me**_

_**entitled: 'Kisses In The Rain' .**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	4. Kisses In The Rain

_**Hey guys. The reviews were lovely, as usual! :) Here's the new chapter. **_

_**Kisses In The Rain **_

Alright so, I don't prepare for a date like the average guy does. Oh no, in fact, I go all out. Most guys would sprinkle on a little cologne, maybe gel their hair up, and throw in a breath mint.

I'm telling you right now, Inuyasha Takahashi does NOT do that. To get ready to meet Kikyo, I brushed my silver hair that I had WAY too much of, I even combed it a bit, in the place of a breath mint, I drank an entire bottle of Listerine, don't worry, its all good because I'm half demon.

As for cologne, my natural scent was enough to make the girls swarm, when I started dating Kagome, the first thing she told me was 'you smell _really_ good'. Awesome.

Lastly, was of course, what I was wearing. Now, I'm sure Kikyo would prefer I wore nothing at all, but there were gonna be innocent bystanders around so...

I wore a thin white shirt with a white beater underneath, leaving the over-shirt open so, passerby ladies could get a pretty good look, a pair of blue jeans that were baggy and had a chain attached to them, with my favorite white Air Force One sneakers. I threw on my dog tags for good measure, yeah go ahead make your dog joke.

I look in the mirror attached to my wall, and I can't help but smirk. Damn, I'm sexy.

I snatch my car-keys off the night stand and run down-stairs, down the spiral stair case, where I succeed in almost killing my human mother.

"Ah! Inuyasha, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Mom yells, as she picks up a few pieces of paper she dropped when I ran into her.

A nervous laugh escapes me, as I bend down and help her pick a few papers too. "Sorry, mom, I'm on my way out, I got a date."

At this, Mom looks at me suspiciously. "Really? You're over Kagome already?"

Can't help but roll my eyes at her. Hopefully she didn't notice. "That was weeks ago, mom."

"Yes, but, you were so torn about it, who are you going on a date with?"

I sigh, and proceed to pick my small mother up, and move her out of my way, which gets me yelled at.

"This girl I met today, Kikyo, Me and Miroku met her today, I asked her for her number."

"Mhm."

"Can I go now?"

"Will you promise not to pick me up again?" She says, reaching up and pinching one of my ears, and I have to keep myself from flinching.

"Yeah, yeah." I tell her, as I continue running down the stairs, and then out the door.

I jump into my Mercedes, and rev the engine. Mom and Dad had come back from dancing because Dad actually pulled something trying to tango. Weird.

Now, I'm not going to pretend that I still wasn't a little bothered by the fact that I was still single, and still very much so in love with the girl that equated my feelings to dog shit, but as Miroku told me, as much as I hate to admit it, since he's such a fucking pervert, but it would show everyone, and maybe even myself that I was making an effort to forget her.

I made a right on Musashi Street, which left me only a block away from this restaurant called _Ni Saki, _which is where me and Kikyo agreed to meet. If things went slightly as planned, we'd only be taking _my_ car back to her place tonight. Wink wink.

About ten minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of _Ni Saki, _not bothering with the Valet, because I don't trust them with my car, I parked the car.

Once I step out, I feel the rain pouring down, and I start to jog towards the entrance a little, the cold air brushing against me slightly, but it doesn't bother me too much.

When I'm finally inside, I spot Kikyo out immediately. She's sitting at a table in the center of the restaurant, and man oh man, she is hot. She's wearing a red mini-skirt, and red is my favorite color, which earns her some more hotness points, and a black blouse, with her hair pulled up. You know, now that I think about it, with her hair pulled back, her face looks even more like Kagome's...... AH! Stop it! Must not compare her to Kagome. They're two completely different chicks.

I approach the table and she stands up and kisses me on the cheek. Hmm, she's a forward one. Alright, just so you know, I am no veteran at dating. There were tons of girls before Kagome, but Kagome was the only girl I fell in love with, and shared that 'moment' with, if you catch my drift.

So, I knew the perfect way to go about wooing Kikyo, and she would be no different from most chicks, by the way she blushed and giggled, the only girl that didn't get all girly on me was in fact, Kagome.

Damn, the wench was trying to steal my every thought! Anyways, back to my date, Kikyo was talking about some cat she bought last week, and honestly I can't say that I even care about cats, because I am a dog demon, and her chattering is kinda starting to blend in with the people's around me, because the restaurant is getting louder and louder as the night goes on.

".... So, then I went to _Kakera_ High School and they let me take the entrance exam so that I could go there."

This caught my attention, because now I could figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"_Kakera_ High School? I go there, when are you starting?" I asked her, taking a sip of my drink.

She smiled, because maybe she noticed I was actually paying attention now. "In a few days, once we get my books and things all straightened out."

I smirk. "Awesome."

She blushes. Oh, this is gonna be fun....

"So, after registering, my mom and I went to go buy these peanut butter cookies that I _adore_-"

I have to cut her off. "Peanut butter cookies? I love peanut butter!"

Anybody walking by probably thought I was some kind of weirdo, but I can't say that I gave a shit, I mean, it was peanut butter, finally a happy topic that I could talk about, without thinking about Kagome. Uh, damn, there it goes again.

She giggles. "Yeah, it's been my favorite snack ever since I was like twelve, but thats irrelevant to tonight, so, why did you ask me out tonight?"

I flash her a smile that the Inuyasha fan club at school would've paid to see. "Well, I thought to myself, why leave a pretty girl alone on a Friday night?" I say, leaning my hand across the table, grabbing hers, and planting a small kiss on it.

Her face probably turned about twelve shades of red, just then. Kikyo straightens up in her chair and then rests her head on both hands.

"And why do you think I said yes?"

This was new. No chick had ever asked me a question like that, well maybe Kagome-damn, and most girls didn't have sense enough to actually think when they were around me, I mean come on, I'm hot.

But, I couldn't show her that I had been caught off guard with that question, so, I say to her, "Because, you were thinking, how crazy would I be to turn down this hot guy, and sit at home alone on a Saturday night?"

"I wasn't alone. I had my best friend with me."

"But, you'd rather be here, after all, well hopefully anyway, only one of us is willing to kiss you."

That statement gets rewarded with a blush from her, and I smirk and stand up, a song I like is coming on, so I extend a hand to her, and she accepts it, so I bring her out to the dance floor with me.

_Baby, take me on a journey, I been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you...... _

At first we're standing a good foot apart with our hands intertwined, but I pull her to me, and I can feel her curves through the thin material of her top and skirt, and her face becomes very red.

I feel my lips pull up into a smirk, because I love the effect I have on girls, we go around in circles, and it feels like I could tease this girl all night long, we separate, but then I quickly pull her against me, and my lips touch the cartilage of her ear, as I whisper a few lyrics,

" _Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me, but when you move like that, its hard to breathe....._"

I can feel her shiver for a moment, when my breath touches her ear, and I realize I haven't had this much fun since Kagome dumped me, maybe Kikyo was just what I needed.

I tease her posing as if I were about to let my lips touch hers, but at the last second, I swerve my head to the other side, where I let my cheek rest against hers.

My face instantly feels warm from the heat radiating off of hers. She's so warm.

When the song is over, she pulls away to look at me, and I notice that the area just above her nose is bright red, and her brown eyes are just gleaming adoration, this girl had definitely fallen for me in one night, and for some reason, that didn't sit right with me.

"Hey, wanna drive me home?" She asks. I hope to God she isn't asking what I think she's asking for. I raise a brow.

"Why?" At that question, Kikyo looked baffled. Now, most sixteen year old guys would be ready to crap their pants at this kind of offer, but while I'm no veteran at dating, I wasn't a man whore either, which is what most girls assumed because of how I looked.

She blushes. "Um, well, I was thinking we could talk, and maybe watch a movie..."

Hmm. She seemed innocent enough, why not? Maybe she did just want to chill with a movie, and you know, nothing else.

Assuming she's gonna do something about her car the next day, we run out in the rain to mine, and hop in.

Once she's settled and in the passenger's seat, Kikyo smiles. "Nice car."

"Yeah, it was birthday gift." I say, as I rev the engine, and back the car out of the parking lot, and start driving down Musashi Street, I figure I should ask her where she lives or we're gonna be driving down Tokyo all night.

"So, what street do you live on?"

" Hakurei Avenue, first house you see."

I nod. "So, how'd you end up moving to Tokyo?"

I hear her sigh next to me. "Well, my mom and I decided it would be best to move, after I had a bad breakup in Kyoto, because the guy wouldn't stop calling me, and coming to the house, but he wasn't dangerous or anything, just needy, so.... that lands me here in Tokyo."

I can't help but chuckled a bit. "So, you moved to an entirely different city because someone wouldn't stop calling you?"

"Don't laugh! It was more than that, he generally stalked me, begging me to take him back-

"And why did you break up?"

" He cheated on me. With my best friend at the time."

"And who was that?"

Although my eyes are on the road, watching the windshield wipers get almost every drop of rain, from the corner of my eye I can see her look at me strangely with a small frown, but that doesn't make me want my question ignored.

"Um, her name was Midoriko, we're not friends anymore."

I pull up in front of the house and take her hand, giving her a smile that I know made her blush. "Well, now you have a new friend."

* * *

"Alright, right hand on red!"

"Ouch, now left leg on green!"

I am about to have my arm broken, because like a dumb-ass, I agreed to play Twister, which I haven't played in years, since I was twelve, and even then, I remember biting Miroku for bending to close too my ass.

Kikyo looks like she's having fun though, because so far, she's gotten easy ones, colors that were in plain reach, and didn't need any strenuous activity. While me, on the other hand, I had my leg stretched over my head somehow, and my head was somehow just above my knee. Excellent.

"Ready to spin again, Inuyasha?"

"No!" I shout, as I straighten my body the way its supposed to be, and slide from underneath her, which causes her to collapse.

"Ouch. Wasn't that fun?" She asks me, as she giggles at my pain.

I roll my shoulders and neck. "Not especially."

She blew me a raspberry and giggled. "Don't be such a sore loser," she says, sitting up on her living room floor.

We had been here for a good hour, and started off with movies, and somehow ended up with Twister, Oh I really hate that game now.

"I didn't loose."

"Sure you didn't."

"Really I didn't." I chuckle as I stand up and dust myself off, I glance at my phone and its five minutes after ten, I've been out long enough, so I'm gonna go home.

"I'm gonna go." I say to Kikyo, as I walk towards the door with her trailing behind me.

"Alright then," She says, and we step outside on her front porch, and she leans into kiss me, but then something weird happens to me and I'm having some kind of flashback.

_Kagome laughed as I tripped up the last of the Shrine steps, because she decided it would be fun to have a race up all those steps, and although I could've beat her with my hanyou speed, I __decided to be nice and let her win. _

"_Inuyasha, you're such a loser!" She joked, as she did a small victory dance, and I stood up and frowned. _

"_Oh that was mean ,Higurashi Kagome." I say to her, carelessly throwing both my arms around her waist. _

_She smirks and leans in close to my face. "Takahashi Inuyasha, when have I ever been nice?" _

"_Well said." I say to her, when she brushes her lips across mine. This is the first kiss I've ever gotten from Kagome, after a month of hanging out. _

_I stare down at her, and her eyes are bright with excitement, with that smirk that seemed to be cemented on her face. _

_Tiny droplets of rain touch her cheeks, and I reach to wipe them off. " I know." _

Suddenly, I pull away from Kikyo, my hands planted on her shoulders, denying her the kiss she wanted. She looks baffled and a tad bit hurt, but it really is me, and not her.

And you know what? I'm pissed off. Because of that wench, I can't even have the will to kiss another girl, I mean, I charmed her up till this point, but I couldn't do it.

"Is something wrong?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No, I'm just gonna go, I'll see you in school in a few days." I say and when I look at her face again, I see a brief image of Kagome, and I get even more pissed.

I hop in the car, and before I can really realize where I'm going, I'm on Sunset Boulevard, and I'm right in front of the Higurashi Shrine. I gotta stop coming here on reflex.

The engine is still going on the car, and I just kinda sit there, in the dark. When I look towards the steps of the shrine, I can see a figure. Wait, no, not one, two figures. Thank God for my demon half, which allows me to see better at night.

I look closer, and I realize I'm doing that stalker type thing again, but at the moment I couldn't give two shits.

I realize that the two figures are Kagome and Hojo, talking, at the top of the steps, both of them look soaking wet. And this is the part that _really _pisses me off, Hojo leans in and kisses her. Great, just what I needed to see, after what I just experienced.

That feeling that I had a few weeks ago, is starting to come back again, so I speed off down the street, but image has burned itself into my mind, if I close my eyes to even fucking blink, the image is their, of his nasty human hands on her face, and him kissing her, I hate it!

I pull into the driveway of the mansion, and run inside, Mom doesn't get a chance to really question me as I run up the stairs and hide in my room for a few hours.

Heartbreak is a bitch.

_**Whoo, end of that chapter, was getting typed for two days, **__**because I kept getting interrupted. Quick disclaimer of things in the story: Air force Ones, Twister, Jesse Mccartney, Inuyasha, the song by JM 'Right where you want me', and Mercedes. I do not own these things, nor do I have rights to them. Anyhow, review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'It Kills Me' entitled: Proximity. Thanks for reading! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	5. Proximity

_**Hey guys. Here's your new chapter, and thank you for your lovely reviews! :) **_

_**Proximity **_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dammit. That's six times I've heard that excruciating noise in the past minute. They get louder with each tap, of course. Stupid kitsune Shippou has been trying to get me to talk about Kagome using all sorts of methods. First, there was ongoing chattering, then bribes, then chattering mixed with bribes, now we arrive to tapping. Anything so that I'll cave, but I'm not gonna.

I think begging might be next. In the years that I have had the displeasure of knowing Shippou, he always went in the same pattern when there was info being kept from him. Chatter, bribe, mix chatter bribe, then make annoying sound that will undoubtedly piss me off.

Alright, this one's new. Now he's staring. I sigh. "Shippou, give up. Kaede said do the assignment, not stare at the closest hanyou."

Shippou smirks. Grr. "Well, I always could stare at the nearest miko."

Low blow, jackass.

Speaking of mikos, I look over and two rows away Kagome has her head bent, eyebrows furrowed, and her pen is moving across the paper as if human existence itself depended on her getting the assignment done.

Then again, in her household, it could. They didn't care what Kagome did as long as her grades were perfect, and of course, she married that prick Hojo.

Shippou must've caught me staring. "You know, I saw her with Hojo the other day. He was carrying her books for her."

Wow, perfect sentence to piss me off. "Then what the hell are you asking questions for, you stupid kitsune?"

He laughs. "Well, it could've been something else going on, but you pretty much just answered my questions."

I growl at Shippou and of course, at that moment Kagome decides to look up at me.

Its only been a few days since that night I screamed at her, and yet she still smiles at me, as if I had never uttered a single hurtful word to her.

Suddenly, I feel bad. I mean, I have every right to be angry, after all, I'm in love with this girl, but we were friends long before love decided to screw things up. Do I owe her that much? She turns away and gets back to work. But maybe at the same time I don't.

Yeah, thats it, I don't! She hurt me and just barely cares, just thinking we can start being 'just friends' all over again. No, I'm not going to let myself feel guilty about this.

"Still like her?"

I don't know whether to answer that or not. On one hand, hell yeah! On another, this is Shippou, bane of my existence.

Ah. What the hell.

"Yeah. She's engaged to Hojo, I'm single, and considering dating a girl identical to her. Anything else you need to know, ya little crap?!" I exclaim, as I gather up my books and head for the door. The bell just rang.

I can hear Shippou scurrying after me. "Wait! Wait up Inuyasha!"

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

A familiar scent hits my nose, and I look up into the eyes of Kikyo.

"Kikyo! Hey! I was wondering when I'd see you!"

She giggles. "Well, a few things got screwed with my paper work, but it's nice to know you were thinking of me." She says, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to me. I'm in the school library, and I was studying for a midterm.

I quickly brush my lips across her cheek, and smirk after I see her cheeks turn red.

She somewhat leans back in her seat, as her blush fades. "So, why couldn't you do that the other night?"

The question completely catches me off guard. It obviously bothered her, that I hadn't done anything on her porch the other night.

I should have expected this. "No reason." Is my smart response. Yeah, if I wasn't good-looking, I would definitely have to be smarter. For future reference, of course.

She raised an eyebrow. "No reason, huh?" She abruptly stands up.

I stand up too and wrap a hand around her wrist. "Kikyo, it wasn't anything about you, I had a great time with you, it's just that I was having some issues that day-"

"So, will you go out with me again? If I asked, I mean." She says, as she somehow pries my hand off her wrist, and interlaces her small fingers with mine.

For a minute, I think no, your an exact replica of the other hot girl that broke my heart. But only for a minute. Even if they look alike, they aren't the same person, which is something I sadly have to remind myself.

She seems to begin loosing hope, the longer I take to answer her, and I barely know this chick, but I know I don't want to hurt her. Different from how I felt about all the other random chicks in the past.

I grip her hand tighter, and force a smile. "Yeah."

She smiles back at me, a real one. "Then meet me at Ookami Bridge at 6:30. Don't forget me." Sh said, pecking me on the cheek and walking away.

As the doors to the library close with her exit, I can't help but think I never will for get her, with a face like that.

* * *

Music is pounding in my ears, from my MP3 player. Music that probably wouldn't bother an ordinary human, sounds like loud club music as I walk down the street.

I'm on my way home from school. My car is in the shop because Sesshoumaru decided to come home yesterday and 'accidentally' bust open a window. Jackass.

The sunlight is crazy today, every few seconds I'm raising up a hand to shield my damn eyes. And thats when I notice it. The scent of ramen, slightly cold, but ramen nonetheless. I frickin' love ramen! Its close too, so I whip around to see Kagome running towards me with a plastic container in her hands.

"Inuyasha!"

I wait for her to catch up, and yank an earphone out of my ear. Special made ones, of course.

Out of breath, she has one hand on her bare knee, slightly bent over, other hand extending the ramen in my direction. I take the container.

"Is this for me?"

She nods, as she straightens up, smoothing out her blue skirt. "Yeah. I made it from scratch last night."

I frown. "Weren't you supposed to be with Hojo?"

After a look of pain crosses her face, I regret ever saying that.

"Inuyasha, I just know that you can't forgive me yet, but I just want to be your friend, if nothing else."

I tried. I really did. But I can't help but get a little pissed at that word. Friend. A friend would not have done what she did, and then pretend like it never happened. But, now I'm getting a different reaction from her.

The sunlight's glare is showing the anger in here eyes, the pure upset. "Damn you! I never wanted this! I never wanted to hurt you! I didn't have a choice!" She screeches, throwing her arms up in the air, and gaining a look from people walking by.

I stare at her as she goes on, "And I don't know when you'll forgive me! I'm hurting too, but you've made it all about you-"

And then she's in my arms. I don't think she expected it, and neither did I.

I'm hurting and so is she, so I'm holding her in my arms. Maybe I was hoping we could help each other. But as I hold her on the sidewalk, where everyone can see, she doesn't move. She knows that Hojo could be around somewhere, but she's holding me tighter.

Then, I let go.

"I'm sorry," I hear myself say, as I pick up the ramen. "thanks for the ramen. I'll call you later-"

"No." She says, her voice is firm, strong. She's adamant about this.

"Let's go somewhere, now." A small hand grabs mine, and she's leading me to a direction I haven't been in years.

* * *

"Do you remember, the first year we started dating?"

I nod, and she drags me over to a swing. We're at a playground. We used to come here all the time, the days we didn't want to be around anyone, like Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and occasionally that damned grandfather of Kagome's.

"Yeah, I remember." I answer her.

"And do you remember when we got here, usually, you would hold me like this," she says, as she wraps her small arms around my bigger form.

" Then you would tell me, that you'd stay with me forever."

My arms are going around her to hug her back. I remember every detail. Those were some of the best days of my life.

"Will you stay, Inuyasha? Even though I can't treat you like a lover anymore? Will you stay, as my friend? Since I can't have you any other way?"

Could she? Is what I had to ask myself. I want to be selfish. I want to tell her again, that friends is not good enough, just like I told her the other night.

But, she looks up at me, and she's not ready to let me go.

"Please?" She asks.

"I can't stop myself from loving you, as more than my friend, I don't know if I can do this."

"We can try."

"Will you care if I date someone?"

She hesitates. "I don't know."

I let her go, and step back. "Then maybe neither of us, are really capable of doing this friend thing. Maybe-"

"Maybe we can, if don't act on our feelings." She finishes. She's not going to back down at this point. I look at my phone, and I realize it's 6:00. Ookami bridge is in a park across town.

Kagome sighs. "You got someone to meet?"

"Yeah. I'll call or text you later." I say, and giver her a half-hug.

* * *

6:31

"Kikyo!"

Her hair is pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of her neck with two pieces of hair hanging out in front.

She smiles when shes sees me walking towards her. I reach her and give her a hug. "Hey. You look nice." She's wearing a white hoody, with a short red skirt. Awesome.

"Thank you."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

Kikyo shrugs. "I'm not sure." She sits down on the edge of the small bridge and lets one leg dangle over the small stream of water thats flowing underneath the bridge.

I sit down next to her. "About the other night-"

But of course, she cuts me off by kissing me. This is different for me. Her lips taste like apples. Shes so different yet the same as Kagome. Kagome had always tasted like candy.

And it's like I'm twelve years old and getting my first kiss all over again. Because I don't know what to do. But, now I can kiss her, knowing that she's Kikyo. Not Kagome. That they are entirely different girls, that when I look in Kikyo's eyes, that they aren't Kagome's.

So, I kiss her. But, I kiss her like she's someone I haven't seen in a long time. After all, Kikyo hasn't even met Kagome yet, why should I deny her, when she only _looks_ like Kagome?

Yeah. Kikyo is likely to be my new girl. Soon.

She pulls away with a small blush on her face. "I'm sorry-"

"You should be saying, 'you're welcome'." I say, feeling my lips turn up, and I know I'm smirking.

She laughs. "Good. So, Inuyasha, you think you can spend the rest of the evening doing this?"

"Hell yeah."

_**Woah, took a while for me to actually post this one, but I hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it. :) Please, review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'It Kills Me' entitled: Nerve. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	6. Nerve

_**Wow, I have quite a bit to thank you guys for :) Your reviews are lovely, and even though there are people that read and don't review, they still like, because it seems like they're still here after all this time :) Here's your new chapter! **_

_**Nerve **_

"So, heartbreak went on vacation for ya?"

I barely look at Miroku, as I lean back in my desk. He maneuvers from the side of the desk to the front of it.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Give me some details, a little something to tell the fellas."

I snort. "The fellas, meaning Shippo?"

Miroku is suddenly wearing a huge grin on his face. "Well, there's Kouga, Hakudoshi, Ginta, Hakkaku, and of course Shippo-"

"Shut up. It's too early in the morning for you to be annoying." I say, reaching up and rubbing my eyes.

It's a new week. Another week closer to the end of the school year. So far, it's been over a month since Kagome and I split. And about two weeks since I've been hanging out with Kikyo.

I've been meeting her after school every day now, and I've been driving her to school every day, too.

"Well, my friend, I just wanted a little detail on your new lady."

"Not my lady."

Miroku sits down on hid desk, next to mine. "Not yet."

For once, I'm actually a little pleased with something Miroku said. Because I'm not just stringing Kikyo along. I'll date her soon. Well, officially anyway. We already act like a couple.

I must have been grinning, because Myoga walks in and says,

"You won't be grinning after you see your grade, Mr. Takahashi."

The smile doesn't appear for the rest of class.

* * *

I'm laying on my back on the grass, outside the school. It's lunch now, and since I stopped sitting at my usual lunch table, I decided to hang out outside instead. Besides, this is the time of year that I can tolerate the most next to summer. Spring. When the grass smells good, and the cherry blossom trees are blooming, which smells good too.

Miroku is sitting at a nearby table. We're practically the only ones out here. I know the stupid perv wants to go talk to Sango, but he followed me out here instead. Thank Kami, Shippo didn't come too.

"Inuyasha, have you cleared things up with Kagome?"

Even though me and her are still doing this friends thing, I still flinch at hearing her name, and my heartbeat speeds up a little. I hate it.

"What do you care?"

"Well, both you and Kagome are my friends. I can be curious about two friends."

I roll over to look at him, the sunlight giving me a shock, for a minute. "Whether or not me and Kagome are 'cleared up' is none of your business."

Miroku frowns at me. "Just asking. Chill."

Maybe I've been kind of a dick towards everyone lately. Mostly Miroku, but he could hardly ask a question without me being more mean then usual, and me and Sesshoumaru have been injuring each other more lately. But maybe that's his fault.

"Kagome and I are fine, I think."

"You think?"

"Be glad I even told you that much." I say, getting up and dusting myself off. I really should stop wearing hoodies in almost 80 degree weather.

As me and Miroku walk back in the building, I yank off my hoody, and I decided to only wear my white beater that I had on underneath.

I say see ya to Miroku, and I start to walk down the hall towards my afternoon class. I stopped at my locker first.

When me and Kagome were still going out, since we had the last two classes of the day together, she would wait by my locker, but now she waits at Hojo's locker.

I throw my books ion and grab new ones. When I close my locker, and I think a sweat drop rolled down my back because Kagome is standing in front of me.

She smiles. "Hey."

I shrug my backpack on my shoulder. "Hey. Whats up?" I say, as we start to head towards our class.

"Not much. You never did text or call me since last week, though. Busy lately?"

The tone of her voice is casual, but I know what the undertone of what she's saying is. She wants to know if I've been too busy trying to find a girl to text or call her. Why should she even care?

I reply, "Yeah. Sorry."

Even though my head is turned forward, I know she's frowning.

"Inuyasha!" Me and Kagome both turn around and see Kikyo approaching.

I glance at Kagome and she raises a brow. "New friend?"

I don't answer her, but I hug Kikyo when she finally reaches us.

We pull away, and Kikyo smirks. "Don't be rude, introduce us, Inuyasha!"

I chuckle. "Kagome, this is Kikyo, Kikyo, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes are practically tearing holes in Kikyo's face. She doesn't look pleased in the least. Maybe she noticed how much they looked alike, or maybe she didn't want her there.

Kikyo smiled all friendly like at Kagome. "Nice to meet you. You must be the girl who's dating Hojo!"

Kagome frowned even more and shifted her weight to her other leg. "Yeah."

I glance at the clock on the wall and the bell is about to ring in a minute. "C'mon Kagome, we'll be late," I say, taking her by the arm so that we can head over to our class.

"I'll call you later, Kikyo!" I yell over my shoulder.

Apparently, Kagome thought I hadn't heard her when she mumbled, "Bet you won't be too busy too call her."

What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

When school was over, and I as walking out of my last class of the day, Kagome walked with me to my locker. This was kind of new, now.

"Hey, later today, wanna come over?"

I smirk. "Now why would I do that, when Hojo might want to be with his lady?"

She laughs. "He's busy, and we haven't hung out in a while. How about a movie at my place?"

I probably shouldn't. "Sure." Is what I say instead, and I walk faster towards my locker, leaving her by herself.

But, of course, I can't be alone for a second, because Kikyo pops up. She leans against my locker, both hands behind her back. "Hi!"

I can't help but smile at her. "Hey, what's up?" I say, kissing her cheek. I grin even more when her face turns red from the contact.

"W-wanna hang out after school?"

I almost say yes, but then Kagome comes to mind. Damn.

"I can't, I got homework, and-"

She shushes me. "Alright. Maybe tomorrow then." She leans up and kisses me gently on the lips. "See ya!"

A shiver goes through me. Damn, why did I decided to hang out with Kagome today?

* * *

"Inuyasha Aki Takahashi! No woman will ever marry you if you don't even learn how to clean your damn room!"

Mom is nagging again. Apparently, leaving my jeans on the floor and my bed unmade is sooo awful. Especially when my gym socks are in there.

It's not that bad. Really. It's not.

I sit down on the floor near my bed, and pull out my phone. Kagome sent me a text.

_' Are you on your way?' _

I text back, '_Yeah, after I tell my mom.' _

I run down our double-helix staircase and mom is lounging on the sofa with some sort of cooking magazine, and Sesshoumaru is sitting on the couch across from her.

"Izayoi, I really need to go see Rin, she's already mad at me."

"Not until you clean your room!" She shouts, and I chuckle. Mom has never been a push over. She'd curse out anyone who disrespected her, and size was never a thing with her. She's held her ground against me, Sesshoumaru, and my dad, whom never seems to be here nowadays.

"Mom, I'm gonna go." I say, snatching my keys off a hook on the wall, and walking towards the door.

"Hold it!" I can hear her running to the door, where I'm waiting.

I turn around. "Yes?"

She stares at me, searching for anything weird, I guess. Instead she says, "You should be studying."

I blink at her. "What?"

She puts on her nice face now. "your final exams are next week, and you're not doing so hot in English."

Bah, I'm Japanese. A Japanese heir. What the hell do I need to learn English for?

I frown. "So? I'm rich, I-

"Me and your dad don't care."

"Dad is not even here, and hasn't been for two weeks!" I counter.

Mom doesn't seem like she feels like arguing. That's unusual.

She sighs. "Do what you want, Inuyasha, just go where you were gonna go. I'm gonna take a nap."

Mom slightly jogs up the staircase, and then disappears.

Sesshoumaru glares at me. "Now she's gonna nag us more, you idiot!"

When I start to growl a little, I know I'm scowling. "Back off! The problem isn't us, you jackass, it's dad!"

"Half-breed, you just made it worse!"

"Fuck it, Sesshoumaru. I'm leaving."

I ignore him when he says, "That's what you and father are best at."

* * *

I arrive at Kagome's at about 6:00. Hopefully Kagome won't put me in a worst mood.

I run up the shrine steps, and gently knock on the Shoji type door to the main house.

Kagome appears within seconds. "Hey, I'm glad ya came." She says, and then she opens the door, and I step inside.

I haven't been inside this house in a while. Everything still smells the same, like rice balls an cherry blossoms. As I look around, I notice nothing has really changed. Her grandfather, the old codger, was at the table reading a newspaper like now, her mom is moving around in the kitchen, but she stops to say hello to me.

"Inuyasha! It's lovely to see you after all this time!" She gives me a brief hug and Kagome laughs.

She grabs my hand, and pulls me towards the living room.

This brings back memories. We used to hang out like this all the time.

We both sit on the couch. We're a lot closer then I thought we'd end up sitting. She's not even an arm's reach away from me.

And then that feeling comes to me again, my palms are sweating, I can't seem to form one random though other than her, my heart is going too fast for me to count the beats.

I've only ever felt like this around her.

The movie begins and her mom walks past and dims the lights for us, so we can see. Just what I didn't need!

Her scent is strong. It always has been.

Before I tell myself not to be stupid, I glance at her and I can't look away that easily. Her eyes are focused on the screen, a bit of hair is dangling and I want to reach out and pull it behind her ear. But, I won't. At least, I'll try not to.

She chuckles at something funny in the movie, since we're watching one of those sappy romantic comedies. I realize we're already at the middle of the movie, and I've been staring at her this whole time!

Then Kagome turns to me. "Something caught your eye?" Her eyes look as if they can see right through me.

Busted. "What do ya mean?"

"You're staring at me."

Well, I can't exactly deny that. She's smiling now, and she leans closer.

What the hell is this girl trying to do to me? Every move I make with her seems to be landing me in deeper shit.

And then it's like fire. My entire body is searing hot when her lips land on mine, and it's like I'm in some kind of a high. This girl will be th e death of me.

Knowing what me and her have done in the past, it could've gone so much farther. Hands groping where they shouldn't, me trying to claim property that isn't even mine anymore.

I let myself enjoy another kiss, but then all of a sudden, I think of Kikyo. About how I told her I couldn't hang out with her because I had homework. But here I am kissing a girl that says she wants to be friends, and that is engaged to marry someone shortly after high school. What am I doing?

And the nice warmth these lips had at first are like third degree burns and I jump back.

"Kagome, I-"

"Don't say it." She says, her hands running through her head repeatedly. "Don't say 'I told you so'. That friends wouldn't work."

"I wont," I croak.

When she looks at me again, her smile is bitter. "Did you pull away because of Kikyo?"

I don't answer her.

Kagome stands up, her voice hoarse sounding, she says, "She's the one that's been occupying your time, right?"

I stand up, too. "Why should it matter? We're not together-"

"Exactly. And this, is so hard. I do want to be your friend, but knowing what we had before,"

"Makes it impossible," I finish for her. She nods. She's silent for a few minutes.

Then she says, "I don't like it."

I'm baffled. "Huh?"

She sighs and makes a pitiful whining noise. "You and her. It bothers me."

All at once,all these damn emotions attack me. Anger, bitterness, depression.

"Dammit, Kagome! Stop it! I'm gonna try and be happy with her, I can't sit here and continue with little screw ups like this!"

"Then don't! We can control ourselves if we really try, you don't have to be with her!"

I'm so pissed and just plain bothered by this. My voice is cracking now. "This was your fault! I could have held back, I could have-

"No you couldn't! I may have finished it, but you implied _everything, _staring at me like that!" She shrieks. At her outburst, Buyo gets up and scurries from the room, probably the most exercise he's gotten in weeks.

"But I didn't _act_ on it! And are you insane, woman?! What in all hells makes you think that I, should hold back just because you 'don't like it'?!"

She plops back down on the couch, and pulls her knees up to her chest. She turns her head towards me.

And then she utters an altered version of the phrase she used to tell me every day, "I still love you."

That did it. "I don't need this." I walk out of the room and get baffled stares from her mom and grandfather as I run out of the house, and zoom down the shrine steps.

The drive home is a blur. I say hi to mom and even Sesshoumaru, but then I'm up in my room.

I shut the door, then sit down on my bed, and I wonder why is it, that no matter what I do, who I _try_ to be with, and how I _try_ to something, that trying to catch a fucking break never seems to work for me?

_**Woah, this took a while, but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, please, please, review, I'll be so grateful. To elaborate a bit, the argument with Inu and his mom was a foreshadowing of future events, in case that part seemed weird. What's going on with Inuyasha's dad? We'll find out soon enough! :) Keep a lookout for the next chapter of It Kills Me entitled: Every Area of My Life Sucks. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	7. Every Area of My Life Sucks

_**Hey guys. I gotta say, you guys are really something, after last chapter my reviews increased by 11 more reviews, if only I could get that amount every chapter! :) But thanks so much to my readers and reviewers, and I hope you stick with me. As for this chapter, I felt after all the doom and gloom, we needed at least one moment of lightheartedness, so I saved the depressing stuff for the end, anyhow, enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day! **_

_**Every Area of My Life Sucks **_

"Your progress report, Mr. Takahashi."

I look up and Kaede puts a sheet of paper on my desk. I grab it and flip it over.

My final grade for this semester, D-. Damn it. For the past two weeks, I've already had Mom on my ass for just about everything possible, Kagome texting me constantly, and Kikyo wondering what I'm doing when I'm not with her, or talking to her.

Although I still haven't officially asked her out, she's who I spend most of my time with lately. Whether she's at my house, or I'm at hers, or we go to a restaurant or something.

Shippo leans over, and laughs. "You're pretty stupid, Inuyasha."

I reach one arm back and bop him in the back of the head, right on the ponytail. "I'm a hot, Japanese heir, I really don't need to learn English to get by in life."

I can hear Shippo sucking on his lollipop, loud and obnoxiously. Sometimes, I really hate this kid. No, scratch that, that's pretty much all the time.

Making another obnoxious sucking noise, He says, "You know who's good at English?"

Oh, I hope he chokes on that sucker. "Who is, Shippo? Who's so great at a foreign language?"

I already know the answer to this, but I would never actually go ask her for help.

"Gorgeous, engaged miko, Kagome. She helped me out last week."

I snort. "That was stupid of you to suggest."

"Not really. It can be like one of those really sexy shows, you start off, the poor student, who needs a little help with a subject, then BAM!" He says, slamming his hands down on his desk, making everyone jump.

"Your on a table, ravishing her," He finishes.

I try not to laugh. While that whole scenario does sound nice, it would make Kagome's day, me going to her house minus Kikyo, to study. And then there's Kikyo to consider. What if she's good at English too?

"Just saying, you gotta think of the possibilities." He throws his lollipop across the room, and it lands perfectly in the trash bin, then he starts unwrapping another.

I shake my head, and briefly glance at Kagome, who's across the room. Kaede is congratulating her on her perfect score in the class. Yeah, really needed to hear that.

I groan. "My mom is gonna kick my ass......"

Shippo faces me completely and frowns. "I doubt she'd really-"

"She'll do it, trust me, she'll kick my ass all up and down the house. When raising two demon kids, being a disciplinarian is a huge thing, and she will beat me to a pulp if I don't do something."

Shippo sings, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome-"

"Would you shut up?! Now she's looking over here!"

And she was, and of course she stares directly at me, holding my eye contact for way longer than she probably should have.

"Or you could ask Hojo....."

For that, I take his lollipop and throw it out the open window. "You jackass."

He pulls another one out of his pocket. Then proceeds to make another huge sucking noise,

"No, a jackass is a donkey. I'm a kitsune!"

* * *

I walk into the lunchroom and a dry, rancid small almost makes me throw up. Why does school food always have to be shit?

I start to head towards the doors leading outside, when Sango pops up in front of me. I try to go around her, she moves. Try to go the other way, of course, she moves there too.

I sigh. Maybe she wants to know where Miroku is, but I'm almost certain he has detention. "Yeah, Sango?"

She smiles, and I immediately suspect her of doing something. After all, she is Kagome's best friend, but at the same time, she's my friend too.

"You don't sit with us anymore."

Well, Sango, occasionally Kagome sits there and that's just too damn awkward for me. Instead, I say, "I'm aware of that, Sango. I've been sitting outside."

She frowns. "You never hang out with me anymore."

Which is true, before Kagome and I broke up, I usually made time to do stupid stuff with Sango and occasionally Miroku was with us, but not always.

"Been busy, sorry."

" 'Been busy, sorry'? What the hell is the matter with you, Takahashi?!" She says, punching me in the arm. Ouch. Girl or not, ever since we were kids, Sango's always been strong.

Before I can really respond, she says, "Look, we're hanging out this weekend, no objections. I'm helping Kohaku volunteer at this preschool down the street from neighborhood."

I haven't seen Kohaku in forever, he'd be here with us next semester, when he was finally in ninth grade.

And I had already had plans with Kikyo this weekend, but the look on Sango's face tells me that I don't really have a choice in this. "Alright, Sango, I'll go."

She instantly perks up and gives me a hug. "Great! I'll call you tomorrow at 11!" Then she scampers off to her table. Did she just suggest I get up before noon on a Saturday?

Before Sango even sits down at the table, I hear a voice behind me.

"So, who was that?"

I turn around and Kikyo is standing behind me, holding her lunch tray.

"Huh? That was just Sango."

She raises a brow. "Just Sango? Why'd she hug you?"

My lips curve and I pull Kikyo's face towards mine, putting a small kiss on her lips, out of the corner of my eye, I see Kagome passing by, and she frowns.

I pull away and she's smiling. "Alright, I'm over it."

I laugh and she asks, "So, are we still on for tomorrow?"

"No, I just promised Sango we'd hang out tomorrow and we haven't-"

"Alright, I'm mad again." She says, and stomps off towards her table.

Great. I walk outside to my usual spot.

* * *

I'm pissed when I wake up. My phone is ringing non-stop, and I only slept for 5 hours, because I was up most of the night talking to Kikyo.

I snatch my phone off the table next to my bed. Groggily, I say, "Hello?!"

Sango's happy voice chirps in my ear, "Hey! Just though I'd wake you up since you need to be here at 11:00,"

I glance at the time, it's 10:30. Great.

"Hopefully you've showered already and-

"Yeah, yeah, Sango. I'm getting ready, leave me alone." I say, handing up after that. Damn morning person.

I put the phone back on the table and made my to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm downstairs about to head out the door.

Mom is sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, even though it's not on.

Damn human side of me, if I don't ask what's wrong, it'll bug me all day long.

"Mom?"

She doesn't seem to hear me at first.

"Mom?"

Her head snaps up, and I see just how bad she looks. Her hair is pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, she's not wearing any make-up, her eyes seem puffy.

I sniff the air for a minute. The scent of tears is there, just faintly, but it is.

My mother never cries. It's one of the unspoken rules in my house, Dad makes the money, Sesshoumaru keeps his hands on his own peanut butter, and mom never cries.

"Inuyasha, are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to Sango's. But, what's wrong with you?"

She sniffles. "Nothing. Go on, when you get back later, we'll have a big dinner, because your father will be back."

I start to say something, but then she shouts, "GO!"

I snatch my keys off the wall, and practically run out the door.

* * *

"Sango, I hate you so much right now."

Sango smiles sheepishly at me, as she takes random bits of crayon and apple sauce out of my hair. "I didn't know they'd be this violent."

So, we helped Kohaku volunteer at the preschool. Unfortunately, I just remembered that I hate kids!

As soon as we walked through the door they started pelting stuff at us, well mainly me, anything they could get their grubby little hands on. Toys, applesauce, I hate applesauce, peanut butter crackers, which I caught to save for later, and Barney dolls. Guess he's not as popular as he used to be.

She finished picking out most of the crap in my hair, then patted me on the back.

"You have way too much hair," She said, pulling it into a ponytail.

"Now, go see about Akitoki Zano."

"Akitoki? As in Akitoki Hojo?"

Sango shrugs. "Sure, go see about it."

I stand up, taking steps towards a small boy with brown hair, the carpet is the ABC's and he's sitting on the K. Of course.

Even when he's not around, things concerning Hojo piss me off. I reach to tap him, and the little freak turns his head all the way around with the biggest eyes I've ever seen.

Then he points a finger at me, "Stranger danger!"

I shrink back a bit, "What?! Kid, I just gotta-"

"Stranger! My mommy told me people like you are bad!" He screeches, hopping up, truly looking like the spawn of Satan. Or, maybe for me, that's just all kids.

"Hey, I just gotta give you your applesauce, and-"

"Ahh!" He lets out a battle cry before launching himself at me. Now I'm screaming too, and he bites me. He frickin' bit me!

Oh my ear hurts, he just pulled it. And the other one hurts because he's still fucking screaming!

"Sango! Help! This kid is a lunatic!"

I can hear Sango laughing as she comes over to help me. The kids decides to deliver a swift kick to my nads.

Sango is dying of laughter as she starts to peal the freaking physco toddler off of me, and I'm trying to keep from crying, because my balls hurt.

Hand over her mouth, Sango says, "Inuyasha, maybe you should head home, me and Kohaku can handle the rest here."

I nod and bite my lip as I practically waddle out the door.

* * *

I walk in the house and put my keys back on the rack. On the couch I can see long silver hair in a high ponytail, and I can just barely see two magenta stripes on their face.

Well, Sesshoumaru hates ponytails so that must be father. "Dad?"

"Come sit with me, son."

I walk over to the couch and sit next to him. "How was your trip?"

He sighs. "Same old, same old. You know."

No, I don't know, but I won't say anything. "Have you seen mom, yet?"

"Yeah. She's resting now."

She's been sleeping a lot lately. Every day this week, when I came home from school, Sesshoumaru's been home to tell me that she's upstairs resting and to be quiet.

"Inuyasha, tell me something."

"What?"

"It's been a month or two since you and Kagome split up, right?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"How did it feel, when she told you she'd be leaving you for someone else?"

I glance at my father, and he's not even looking at me, he's staring at the floor.

"It felt like, someone had just killed me. Like they stabbed me in the heart and kept moving, and I stopped living, but I still had to keep seeing what killed me in the first place."

"And the pain, never completely goes away, it numbs, but it's always there. It was hell," I look at my dad, and I notice he looks so tired, like all the fight has been taken out of him, and seeing him like this, scares the hell out of me.

"Dad? You alright?"

He pats me on the knee, and sighs. Then he talks to me in a voice that I haven't heard in years, not since my goldfish died when I was twelve or when Sesshoumaru's mom moved out the country, and he was depressed for two months straight. He tells me, "I just wanted to know how your mom must feel, son."

This, I was not expecting. "What?"

He rubs his hands together, accidentally clawing himself, "I guess I'd be the one who stabbed her in the heart and didn't look back in this scenario, wouldn't I?"

It's silent between us. "What the hell are you trying to say," I manage to get out.

He turns and looks me dead in the eye, with eyes that look so much like mine,

"I'm having an affair."

_**Well, my long-time fans, I hope you noticed two of the references to my other story 'Can You Help Me' in this chapter. Please review, reviews make my day, when a day is going bad. :) Keep a lookout for the next chapter entitled: Solace. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	8. Solace

_**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, I know this update is a little late, but at least it's not five months late ha ha. Enjoy the chapter, it's probably the shortest chapter in 'It Kills Me' so far. **_

_**Solace **_

In hundreds of years worth of history, it has always been said that hanyous are weak. That the bit of power they had could never amount to a full demon's, that they were the lesser beings to both humans and demons. Knowing this, I generally wouldn't challenge a demon like my dad. Well, unless I had to.

For a minute, neither of us said or did anything. Dad stared at the floor, and I stared at him, as if trying to determine what kind of person he had become.

I stood up, and I didn't even consider the consequences when my fist connected with his jaw. The feeling, as I were showing him what Mom must feel, the fact that it seemed like a dream but was all to real definitely had me dazed in some weird sort of euphoria.

He turned slowly, looking at me as if he had given up on everything, my forgiveness, his marriage obviously, and his life altogether.

The look on his face only pissed me off more. "What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you do this to Mom, and me, and Sesshou-"

"Inuyasha, it's very complicated, I have to think about what I can do-"

"What can you do?! There's nothing you can do! You've gone and royally fucked everything up!"

He stood up then, towering over me, and my fist is itching, and I have this overwhelming want to punch until those purple crests on his face aren't even visible.

"You owe me respect, I'm asking you nicely to calm down."

"I owe you respect? You owe my mom loyalty! What happened to you?"

"I fell in love."

"No, your dick fell in love with some slut!"

"Inuyasha!"

Me and Dad both whip our heads to my mom standing on the steps. She looks tired, to put into simple words. Her hair hangs lifelessly on her shoulders, her skin is an unhealthy shade of white, and she was dressed in a kimono style robe.

"Mom...."

She won't even smile at me. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I knew that something had to be going on, when your father started coming home less, and whenever he did, there would be a scent of perfume on his clothes, that wasn't mine,"

I look at Dad, and he has an unreadable expression on his face. I don't know what else to say or do, I'm pissed beyond belief, yet I know I probably shouldn't be here to see this.

"Inutaisho, I knew for a while. But when you stopped trying to hide it, and your phone would ring non-stop, her name on the screen, I couldn't believe that after all these years, you and Semui's mating bond is still so strong."

Semui?! My Dad was having an affair, with Sesshoumaru's mom? Kami, this is so the _Young and the Restless_ sounding. But a few years ago she moved out of the country....

Dad is as speechless as I am. "Izayoi."

She gives him a look that would've cut off my life span by years. Then she laughs a laugh that can barely classify as a laugh, it's harsh and bitter sounding.

"Business trip, my ass. You haven't had a business trip since 1990! Semui came back to Japan, last year, didn't she?"

I really shouldn't be here right now. Without looking at either of them, I run up the staircase, but I can still hear Mom say,

"Your things are packed. Get out."

I'm in my room now, and I let out a huge breath. The door cracks and Sesshoumaru slips in. His eyes are hollow, he doesn't even have that jackass smirk on his face.

We don't have family moments often, or at all really, so he just sits down next to me on the floor, quiet.

I say, "I wonder how long she's been back...."

"A while, probably." He replies, then asks, "Will Dad and your mother separate?"

"Sounds like it."

"Do you care?"

"Should I?"

"Perhaps....."

I look at Sesshoumaru and he looks like he's not even really here, the look in his eyes, so far away. I don't always talk to my brother without insulting him, so.....

"You're staying with Izayoi, right? After they divorce?"

I cringe at hearing that word. "Yeah. It's not like Dad is here that much anyway, things won't really be different."

Sesshoumaru sighs. "Well, I'm moving out next month anyway so,"

"It'll just be me and her."

"Yeah, until you got to college."

Then it's silent between us. After ten minutes of not talking, I get up and snatch my keys off the night-stand, leaving Sesshoumaru to stare after me.

Mom and Dad aren't downstairs when I pass. Good.

* * *

Kikyo answers the door wearing shorts, and an over-sized hoody. At least one thing turned out good today.

"Inuyasha, you look like you've been to hell an back, what's wrong?"

I don't answer her question. "Can I come in?"

She steps aside, and I walk in, the scent of cinnamon rolls and apples attacking my nose.

She plops down on the sofa. "Sit, tell me what's wrong."

I smirk and sit down next to her, my hand going to rest on her hip. "Who said anything was wrong?" I whisper, not giving her a chance to talk when I kiss her.

Kikyo pulls away quick, her cheeks bright red. "What's gotten into you? You don't normally do this-"

"Normal is boring." I say, gently grabbing her by the back of the neck, bringing her face close to mine.

Her eyes are huge, and she's blinking as if she doesn't know what's happening, what I want.

"Normally I wouldn't complain," She starts, "But this isn't like you, what's wrong?"

I sigh and pull away from her. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hana's Ramen Shop is probably my favorite place to be next to home, they have every flavor of ramen ever tasted, and the restaurant was built American 1950's diner style. This place probably made so much money because of me, although I haven't been here in about a month.

Kikyo slurps her noodles in a cute way, and looks embarrassed when I stare at her.

"Sorry," She mutters.

"It's alright,"

She puts down her chopsticks and then puts on a serious expression. "So, tell me, why did you need to come to this ramen shop to talk?"

"I needed to get out of my house."

"Why?"

I simply say, "Dad is cheating on Mom, he's leaving. My brother's Mom is back in town."

Kikyo blinked. "Like a soap opera....."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

She gets up and slides in next to me on my side of the booth. She wraps her smaller arms around me, her hair acting as a curtain in front of my face.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay."

A kiss on my cheek, then she takes my hand. "Maybe not now, but I'll try to help you so that it will be."

I smile at her, and I scoot her out of the booth and then I stand up and lead her outside.

"How about a walk?" She suggests.

I nod, and interlace her fingers with mine, as we walk down the sidewalk leading to the park down the street.

It's weird, I hadn't even told her, but she knew how I felt, what I needed just then.

It's gotten darker, and the stars are starting to come out, but I doubt Kikyo can see them all that well, because of the interference with other electronic stuff. But I can see her so perfectly. The relaxed smile on her face, her other hand, drifting to her hair, twirling it.

We're approaching the huge fountain in Kamasaki Park, and because it's late spring, the lights are on, blinding to normal eyes, and the water is shooting, as if aiming for someone. I turn to look at Kikyo, who had dropped my hand, but she's not beside me. Then I hear a giggle from behind me.

Next thing I know, I'm going face-first into the water, the stupid liquid floods my ears, making me practically deaf for two seconds. I pop back up, and Kikyo is sitting on the edge of the fountain, holding her stomach, and laughing so hard that she's practically crying. Her face is so red, that if I didn't know any better I would've mistaken her for a cherry. She shouts, "Your face! Kami, your face was hilarious!"

I waddle over to her. "I always thought my face was sexy." I say, then I take her hand and yank her in, now it's my turn to laugh.

She giggles, and stands up in the water, she's so close, her breath is on my lips, and she's breathing heavy from all the laughing and yelling. Her eyes are bright, as if they're laughing with her, and she smiles as if this is the best thing she's ever done.

But, I gotta say, it comes pretty close for me. She managed to turn a terrible day into....... this! A night of wet hair and obnoxious but fun laughing, and at the risk of sounding like some love-sick chick, it feels like it's okay to do this, almost like this is what I _should have_ been doing all along.

I pray that this feeling doesn't fade away, that she can take my mind off all the screwed up shit in my life, for days at a time, and for these past few weeks I've just been fooling around, but now I see that she was what I needed, the thing to make me stop whining over Kagome, acting as if all life was drained out of me. And she's the one to pour it right back into me, maybe?

"Inuyasha...."

So, this time I don't let her make the move like the first time we did this, this time, I lean in and experience a whole new kind of drug.

Who would've thought the taste of sweet apples could be so goddamn addicting?

Ya know, that's when I make up my mind. When I finally decide to stop stalling and secretly hoping that Kagome would fix things and come back to me, I only pulled an inch away to say, "Do you want to be more than 'friends?"

But of course, I didn't get to say it, because a ridiculously big burst of the fountain's water shooters, pops Kikyo right in the face, sending her falling on her backside.

I could've sworn those damn things were shooting towards the air......

_**Woah, cliff-hanger! Just to clarify some things, I didn't throw his parents divorce in there to serve as just something to happen in the story, they're separation will be a part of Inuyasha's transition, his view on how things can go from heartache to infidelity, and back to heartache. Where, is the second heartache you say?To come in later chapters, awesome reviewers! Well please review if you'd like to know the exciting conclusion of 'It Kills Me'. Keep a lookout for the next chapter, entitled: You're a Whole New Thing. **_

_**Afterthought: I do not own 'The Young and the Restless.' **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	9. You're A Whole New Thing

_**Hey guys. This update is a little late, but I go through things, I'm human, as you know, anyhow, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it, your reviews are lovely and fabulous and they make a terrible day just a little better, thanks so much for your support, and here's your well deserved chapter.**_

_**You're A Whole New Thing **_

After standing still for the next ten seconds, I reach down and help pull Kikyo up.

She spits out water, that comes out lazy fountain style. "You alright?" I say.

She nods and starts to frown when a chuckling noise can be heard just barely over the rushing sound of the fountain.

"That kinda hurt," She mumbles. I look around until my eyes land on a mass of black. Black hair, actually.

Kagome is sitting on the edge of the fountain, next to one of its shooters that is now popping water in the air again.

She's smirking at me and Kikyo, while twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

I can feel Kikyo tapping me on the arm. "What's she doing here?" She whispers.

I shrug and wad forward in the water, "What do you want?"

"Nothing really, coming across you and Kikyo was a coincidence. The water shooter, not so much."

She has really gone low. Since she's a miko, other abilities come with that, and somehow using spiritual power to bend and move things at will is one of them, unfortunately.

White hot anger pulses through me. After the bullshit of this day, when something good is happening to me, she does this? I don't have time for her stupid games, or her stupid jealousy.

"Don't ever attempt to hurt her again," I start, "I don't care if you're joking or whatever, don't screw with her!"

That ends up coming out as a loud yell. I can hear Kikyo's breathing hitch for a minute, then it goes back to normal, but her heartbeat is a little quicker.

Kagome hardly blinks at me. She rearranges her position so that she's crouching, and starts to drop one leg in the water, the water goes up to her ankle, just barely catching the tip of the end of her legging.

Kikyo moves back a little when Kagome is finally within arms reach of me.

When she speaks, her voice is low, restrained, and clipped. Her eyes light up a little more with each word, the nearby lights from street lamps adding to the glow.

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha? Beat me up? Hurt my feelings?"

What the hell? "Kagome, you should probably go back to the shrine,"

Her laugh is horrible. It's dry and it definitely sounds like there was nothing funny to start with, which there wasn't.

"I don't want to." She says, and then she's standing so close, I can feel her breathing on me. My legs won't move, I can't speak or move because of some human wench.

You wold think I'm under some sort of spell. But I'm not. Right now, I don't want to move, like I'm dying for whatever she's going to do, I'm so aware of everything else around me too. Kikyo is staring at Kagome in confusion, Kagome is looking at me very determinedly.

It happens as s flash, my body going from cold to warm in about three seconds, the fire feeling is so damn strong, it's like it's shooting flames out of my fingertips.

Her hand had grabbed my face roughly, leaving a semi-long mark on my cheek from her nails. Her lips, had she been strong enough, could've bruised mine with the force that she used getting there.

Just as soon as she started it, she pulls away. "Not her. Not anyone," She says, as she wads over to the edge of the fountain and steps out.

Feeling her stare at me, I turn to Kikyo. Her eyes are wet, but not from the fountain. Shit. I've fucked up now.

"Am I just something to help pass the time, Inuyasha?"

"No, I-"

"Then why would you let her kiss you in front of me? I don't get you." Her voice sounds strained and it cracks on certain words as she starts to go towards the edge too.

I grab one arm and pull her to me. "I'm sorry,"

"What the hell is going on here, Inuyasha?!" She yells.

I don't think I know anymore. Of course I have to say something slightly less douche-bagish than that.

"I can't say that I know what's going on with her, but you're not something to help pass the time, I-"

Will anyone let me talk today?

"Well you better figure it out, I'm not gonna stand here while you try to decide who you want!"

I have never had two excruciating pains in my nads twice in once day. Apparently, Kikyo thinks its swell to kick me in the balls, and stomp off.

We drove my car, how is she getting home?

* * *

"Okay, so, san in English is three," Miroku says, quizzing me on my English vocabulary.

I nod. "And ichi in English is four."

He frowns. "No, you'd translate that to two. You suck at this, I hope your inheritance kicks in as soon as we graduate."

I snort. "Me too, but Mom is nagging me to get a C in English even though I don't frickin' need it."

Miroku lays back on the grass. It's lunch on Monday and we've gone outside again, "I'd give her what she wants, considering the divorce and all."

Damn. I don't feel like hearing that word. "Whatever. I've got other crap to think about, like Kikyo and Kagome."

"What's there to think about? Kagome dumped your ass, Kikyo likes you, sounds simple."

"Kikyo is pissed at me because of Kagome, Kagome can't make up her mind about anything, which automatically makes me the jackass."

Miroku chuckles. "These are the times I truly appreciate Sango."

"Suck one."

"At least I have someone to complete such a task for me, my friend."

For that little comment, he was punched in the mouth.

* * *

A huge English book gets slammed down on my desk. I look up and see Kagome's fierce eyes drilling holes into me.

"Yeah?"

"I hear you suck at English."

Damn it Shippo, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you.

I lean back in my desk. "Yeah."

"I could help you, if Kikyo doesn't mind."

Oh, you wench. Low blow. "Kikyo minds a lot, Kagome."

"Are you dating her?"

I growl. "What do you care?! Hey, Hojo needs his ass kissed right about now, go handle it!"

Everyone in the class has turned to look at me. This is such crap. I get up and briefly tell Kaede I'm not feeling well, before I walk into the hall.

But, of course, Kagome finds a way to follow me.

"Inuyasha."

I exhale slowly, and turn around. Her face is red with embarrassment and anger, and I can almost feel her miko power as if it's going to burn me.

"What, Kagome? Just stop talking to me. You say you want to be friends, and then you do the bullshit that you did at the fountain?!"

"I already told you, I don't like you with her."

"We're over, Kagome. Me and you are done, why are you still doing this? Forget about me!"

She takes a few steps forward, letting her hand rest on my chest. "That's impossible. I am obligated to Hojo, but I'm in love with you."

I take her hand and step back. "You're obligated to Hojo. Why are you still focused on me, then? You are obligated to love him. Obligated to be, with him."

She doesn't speak. I drop her hand. "I'm gonna leave now, Kagome. I have somewhere I think I should be right now-"

"With me," She croaks. "It was never supposed to be like this."

I sigh, "I know," before walking down the hall, outside.

* * *

I found her a minute before everyone had to be off the school's grounds. She was just about to get into her car.

"Kikyo!"

Her eyes finally land on me, and she frowns. She opens her car door. "What do you want, Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be with Kagome right now?"

I plant my clawed hands on either side of her, and they erst on the car. She flinches because I got so close so fast. I lean my head towards her shoulder.

"She was one of my mistakes. You could be the best thing to happened to me."

"I've heard that too many times, but I've still been let down."

"Well try me out, Kikyo. The practice drive failed, but give me the final road test and I'll study, make a hell of a lot of right turns, just try me again, and I won't screw up."

Her fingers lightly touch me face, and she sighs. "Smooth talker. Get in."

I smile and run around to the passenger side. Once I'm in, Kikyo backs out of the school parking lot. Soon, we're going down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"No where in particular. Wherever I feel like stopping."

I nod, and look out the window.

"What is she to you?"

"A friend, I guess."

"A regular friend doesn't do what she did."

"She is my ex."

"How long were you with her?"

"Two years."

"Why did you break up?"

"Her grandfather told her she was in an arranged marriage with Hojo."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and ever since we haven't been together, we've been trying to be friends, I guess."

Kikyo doesn't say anything but she makes a turn onto the street she lives on.

"Was she the reason you talked to me that day at the shrine?"

Was she? What I remember from that day is Miroku urging me to talk to her, to help get over Kagome. I talked to her with the intention of just blowing off steam, goofing off. I never intended for things to get this deep. But they did.

"No."

"When I asked you a question similar to that on our date that same night, you said why leave a girl at home by herself on a Friday night. Was it really the reason?"

No,

"No, but I had wanted to feel better or, at least for it to seem like I felt better."

We pull into her driveway. She gets out and I follow after her.

She sits down on the floor in front of her couch. I ease myself down next to her.

"What do I do? How do I know you're serious about me?"

"You could just try it for a little while."

She stands up and heads for the kitchen. I follow her, she starts pulling stuff out of the cabinet.

"What if thats the biggest mistake I can make at this point? Being with a guy who's not completely over his ex?"

I lean against the counter. "Theres a shitload of things you can do wrong, at this point. I could be one of them. Or I could be the one thing you'd be an idiot to pass up."

She sighs. "You could hurt me."

"We both could get hurt, but I've taken so much shit recently that one more screwup doesn't matter that much to me."

She doesn't say anything but she keeps putting stuff into the cabinet, out it, vice versa, again and again until the only noise I really hear is that slamming of small containers. Quite frankly, that noise is pissing me off. She hasn't spoken for about 7 minutes now.

I meant every word I told her. I'm not completely over Kagome, but I know what I want with Kikyo. I want to be happy for a little wile. I want to love somebody again.

I absolutely want to stop thinking about Kagome every day, when I wake up, when I go to bed, when I open my locker at school, start my car up any place, being heartbroken sucks.

But really liking someone or being in love, is awesome.

She picks up another container, and stacks that in the cabinet too.

She picks up another one after that, and I grab her arm, the container clatters to the floor.

"What?" She asks.

"You didn't bring me here for no reason, just to stack containers, Kikyo."

"How do you know that?"

"You say you're not sure, but the things you've done, say otherwise."

I dip my head low to hers, one arm still holding hers in the air. All she would have to do is urn her head, and we will have kissed.

"Do it," I breath. "Let me be your boyfriend,"

She raises her eyes up to look at mine. "Should I?"

"Yes!" I whisper, giving her small kisses near her lips, places on her face.

She sighs happily. "Kami, I don't need this....."

"Yeah, you do." I say, nipping her on her cheek.

"C'mon, Kikyo. Go out with me. Agree to a relationship,"

"Is that what you want?" She asks, craning her neck a little.

"Of course." I release her arm, and grab her face, finally getting to enjoy the drug that I Kikyo. After about five minutes, I pull away and she smiles.

"What would your mom think, if she saw me kissing her daughter in her kitchen?"

"I really don't want to think about my mom right now," She says, planting a kiss on me again.

I chuckle. "Alright, I gotta go." I say, letting her go, and walking into the living room, where she follows me.

As I walk out the door, I call over my shoulder, "See ya later, Inuyasha's woman!"

I hear her giggle as the door finally slams shut.

I'm walking home now, and my phone vibrates. A picture that I took of Kagome with pocky in her mouth a few months ago pops up, a long with a message.

_Sorry I tried to fix us, after we've been shattered _

Last message I read before my phone dies.

_**Woah, is that an omen? Or does Inuyasha need to switch to a better phone service? Who knows! Well, please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter entitled: She Needs Me. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	10. She Needs Me

_**Hey guys. So, this is kind of important. I have never really written a story from a male point of view before, so this is no easy task. This story maybe the hardest to get into character for, but is my favorite to write, and I'll miss it once its finished. The end is in like maybe six or seven more chapters or less, depending on my final decisions. Thanks so much for you encouraging reviews, please keep them coming. Here's your new chapter. :) **_

_**She Needs Me**_

So many months have passed since the screw up with me, Kikyo, and Kagome. In these months, Sesshoumaru moved out, so did Dad, and Mom started going on dates regularly.

In three months, senior year will be over, and I'll be graduating, and most likely taking over Dad's business with Sesshoumaru. Things are changing so quick, it's almost hard to keep up.

Sango and Miroku are engaged. Shippo grew about five more inches, making him 5"11 almost my height. Kikyo recently started training with her miko powers. (Lucky for me, two mikos in a row.)

The summer months and the first half of the semester are damn near a blur to me. In the summer, I went to Kyoto the whole three months with Kikyo. She has other family members there and ever since we went there, her mom always hints at marriage. Fuckin' wonderful.

Speaking of marriages, Kagome's is still on as far as I know. Ever since that day a few months ago, I've probably only spoken two words to her.

There's a knock on my door, and Kikyo pops her head in. "Come in," I say, scooting over on my bed to make room for her.

She sits down next to me, but sits on the bed so that we're face to face.

"Alright, so, we need to talk."

Immediately, it's like everything freezes, the last time someone said that to me I was depressed out of my mind.

I grab one of her pale hands, and ask, "About what?"

She sighs and squeezes my hand. "So, you know my mom really likes you."

I nod, and I'm praying to Kami she's not trying to tell me that her mom is a cougar. Her mom isn't exactly a MILF.

"Her and the rest of my family insist that I marry you after we graduate."

The words marry and after graduation ring in my ears. We've just barely been dating for a year! Who gets married at 18 in 2010? No one, dammit.

"Inuyasha?"

I look down at Kikyo. "Huh?"

"Tell me what you think of that."

"Isn't it a bit too soon to be talking about marriage?"

She sighs. "Yes. But, they won't approve of our relationship, otherwise."

"Kami, Kikyo! Who gets married before they even have a chance to be in college?" Not that I plan on going.....

I brush a strand of hair out of my face. "We're so young."

"My family prefers it that way."

"Well, do you want to get married?"

"Not directly after high school, but eventually, yes."

"It's only a few months shy of it being a year since we met, Kikyo."

"Do you even want to marry me, Inuyasha?"

I get off the bed and stand up. "Well, maybe I wouldn't mind in the future, but graduation is only a few short months away!"

"Don't yell at me! This wasn't my idea but I thought you would be okay with this, you told me you loved me!"

Just once. "And I do! But why rush into this?!" I yell, swinging my arm and affectively knocking over my alarm clock.

"Then why can't you just marry me if it would make me and my family happy?"

I look at her for a minute. How the fuck did I end up falling for two mikos who just have to please their family members so badly? Then, I laugh. It's not a knee-slapping doubled over type of laugh, but it's a sarcastic hoarse sound.

Kikyo's eyes narrow, and she frowns. "There is nothing funny here, Inuyasha."

"There kind of is, you want to marry me so that it'll get your family off your back. I'm not marrying anyone unless it's for me. Why should I change my life to make someone else happy?"

I pull her off the bed, and press my lips to her forehead. "If you marry me, let it be because you just want to be with me for a long time, not because your family fucking wants you to!"

"But don't you get it, Inuyasha? They gave me the nudge I needed, I do want to be with you."

"Think about it for a few days." Who am I really telling that to?

She nods and mumbles something about having to wash her car, before silently leaving the room.

I sit back down on the bed, running my hand through my hair.

Damn.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?"

I look at Miroku as I sit down at the lunch table. He jumps right into the main course of things lately. No 'how are you, Inuyasha' no hi, but the probing of a worry of mine for the past week.

"No clue."

"She probably expects an answer soon."

I frown at both the scent of the nasty as hell mystery meat and Miroku's obvious statement.

"I know. I don't know what to tell her, though."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"I don't know."

He chuckles. "Well, there's your first problem, my friend."

I sigh. "I miss the days when chicks were content with using me for my body."

"Me too."

Sango sits down next to Miroku, and Shippo follows after her.

"Alright, Inuyasha, plain and simple, don't marry her." She says.

Shippo frowns before taking out a lollipop. "Let him do what he wants. If he marries Kikyo, it'll be just like marrying Kagome."

My head drops on the table, and I hear collective punching noises. I look up, and Sango tweaks my ear. "It's barely been a year, you should think about this, a lot."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"Lower your voice, here she comes."

Kikyo sits down next to me, and leans up and kisses me on my ear, which twitches involuntarily from the contact.

"Hey Kikyo," Miroku says, hesitantly.

She smiles. "Hey, everyone."

Shippo and Sango mumble something in response.

"Kikyo, I-" She cuts me off,

" I love you."

She catches me off guard, and my friends watch me expectantly, and so does she. "I-I love you too, Kikyo."

She beams. "Well, I have to go to the mikos club, so see you later!" She chirps, before damn near prancing out of the lunchroom.

Sango sighs. "Oh Kami, please don't marry that girl, for all thats holy and sacred in Japan."

Miroku chuckles. "It's not _that _bad if he marries her."

I pop a french-fry into my mouth, as Sango goes on.

"She looks exactly like Kagome, thats unhealthy."

There's also that to consider. Do I really want to wake up to that face every morning for the rest of my life?

It was uncanny enough, the rare days she spent the night with me. Seeing her would take me by surprise all too easily.

Shippo tosses a candy bar my way. "Hard to think on an empty stomach."

Sango and Miroku sweat-drop.

* * *

On the way home, mom texts me and tells me she needs me to buy some prayer charms. From Higurashi Shrine.

Dammit, I should have moved in with Dad or Sesshoumaru.

After months of not talking to Kagome, it's pretty odd that I show up at the shrine.

I park the car at the bottom of the shrine steps, and in a few minutes I'm walking into the shrine gift shop.

Guess who's on duty?

I snatch up two charms that my asked for, and I put them on the counter. I make eye contact with Kagome and I'm already regretting it.

"Inuyasha,"

I nod. "Hey. How are you?"

She starts typing the price of the charms on the register. She swipes her hair out of her face and smiles. "Alright. You and Kikyo alright?"

The register dings and I want to frown, but I smile instead. "Great."

"She was here the other day, getting charms for first marriage."

Shit. "She wants to marry me, because her family thinks thats best."

Kagome smirks. "I can relate."

This was essentially the same thing, wasn't it? Except I'd be Hojo in this case. Ugh, never mind, I'd never want to be Hojo.

I take the bag of charms. "Yeah."

* * *

Later, I'm watching TV in the living room. The house is quiet nowadays because Sesshoumaru or Dad isn't around. Mom is here often, but her new job takes up most of her time.

On the screen, a man gets down on one knee and asks the woman to marry him. He tells her that they've had a fairy tale romance. Bullshit. If things were fairy tale, I wouldn't get headaches from thinking about my situation.

The door unlocks and Mom walks in carrying a statue of Buddha.

"We're not Buddhists," I sniff.

She rolls her eyes. "I know that, smart-ass. I'm selling this."

She's become an antique salesperson.

She looks at the TV and chuckles. "Nice show,"

"Hardly. It's not realistic at all. That bullshit doesn't happened in real life."

I get smacked on the head as Mom sits down beside me.

"Watch your mouth. Is something wrong with Kikyo?"

I sigh. "Her family is really pushing this marriage after graduation thing."

She tweaks my ear. "Do what you want to do, even if you're quite young."

I turn to look at her, and her eyes are on the TV. "No mother should be this calm about her 17 year old son getting married fresh out of high school."

"I'm not the ordinary mother. How was Kagome at the shrine?"

"You did that on purpose. She's fine, probably pumped about being married in like, two months."

"You never know, Inuyasha. It is an arranged marriage."

Semui and Dad are a clear example of an arranged marriage being more than just a favor to the family. Of course, I don't say that because I like living to some extent.

"Your father is picking you up tomorrow,"

Speak of the devil, "Why am I still being carted back and forth if I'm almost a legal adult?"

"Your father wants to spend time with you."

Thought he only wanted to spend time with Semui.

I stand up, and walk upstairs.

* * *

"Welcome, Inuyasha!" Semui says, giving me a huge hug.

"Hi, Semui." I offer as I nod at my Dad. Him and Semui got an apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo. It's fancy, with at least four bedrooms and a mini bar in each one.

"Anywhere you wanna go, son?"

I shake my head. "Thats alright. I'm gonna chill in the guest room."

Semui giggles, "He's right, it's late, let him sleep."

For once, I can thank Semui for something other than the birth of Sesshoumaru.

"I'm tired," I say, as I head for the room thats supposed to be mine.

The room is smaller than the one back at the mansion, but it has a decent sized bed near the window, and miscellaneous crap that he likes I like. He was so frickin' right with the ramen, though.

It's pretty late. Miroku and Sango should be arriving at that club they said they'd be going to tonight. 'Invite Kikyo', Miroku had suggested.

I can't even make myself talk to her right now. I'm too afraid of her bringing up the marriage. Why couldn't she have said 'some day' instead of after graduation.

I lay down on the bed, in the dark. The lights from the moon and street lights are practically forcing their way through my window.

After a while, I start to get drowsy, the dark of the room being replaced by the darkness behind my eyelids.

Then my phone vibrates and the song 'I like big butts' plays. I groan and snatch it up. "Yeah?" I slur.

"Inuyasha? You awake?"

I check the time on my phone, 3:42 AM. "No one should be awake at this hour, Miroku. If this is something about Sango's butt....."

"It's not! It's serious, I need you to listen to me-"

"Talk about Sango's ass at 3 AM? No thank you,"

"Shut up! This isn't about Sango's ass!"

My head is starting to hurt and I sigh. "Then what do you want?!"

"Kagome is missing."

_**Thanks so much for reading this far. I hope the time lapse isn't too confusing, I consider this part two of the story, since we've reached the tenth chapter. Please review! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'It Kills Me' entitled: 'Pushing All My Limits'. (title subject to change.) **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	11. Pushing All My Limits

_**Hey guys. I just have to say, my reviewers are awesome! Here's the new chapter, I hope the wait wasn't too long. **_

_**Pushing All My Limits**_

_Flashback_

_I wrapped my arms around Kagome once she sat down next to me on the grass. _

"_When you were a kid, did you have a hiding place?"_

_I laugh as she says, "No, I'm serious." _

"_I don't think so." _

_She sighs. "When I was a kid, I found out about this forest behind the shrine. I used to go there every day, until Grandpa found out. He didn't want me in there because of the demons." _

_Kagome could've died before I have a chance to meet her. I pull her back with me to lay on the grass. _

"_What kind of demons?" _

"_All kinds. Snakes, bears, rats. The kind that kill just to kill." _

"_How did you defend yourself?" _

"_I was a miko in training, Inuyasha. I knew how to make barriers." _

_I frown. "You could've died, you know." _

_She giggles. "I'm here now. I'll show it to you sometime. Then you can protect me." _

_I nip her on the ear which makes her yelp. "Of course." _

_It wasn't log before we both fell asleep on the grass bordering Goshinboku. _

_End Flashback _

"Inuyasha? You there?"

I grasp the corner of the mattress. My voice is almost like a small mouses squeak. "Missing?"

"Yeah, Sango just told me. She said Kagome's mom called her, crying and asking if she knew where Kagome was."

"I just saw Kagome at the shrine-"

"Ms. Higurashi hasn't seen her since her shift at the shrine store."

I disentangle myself from the sheets on the bed. I find my sneakers and stuff my feet into them, "Should I be with you and Sango right now?"

He sighs. "I don't know, Sang's pretty shaken up, and its late....":

I get the urge to smack myself for nodding while talking on the phone. "Alright, I'll call you if anything new happens."

"Yeah."

I hit the 'end' button and stuff my phone in my back pocket. I leave my room and go down the hall and make a right,.

I enter the bathroom, and I quickly turn on the water, form a cup with my hands, and splash my face. I turn off the sink.

My footsteps sound loud, even on carpet, as I walk through the silent apartment. I stop in the living room and sit down next to the door.

Should I leave? It may not be my job to find her. She could be waiting on Hojo. Or with Hojo, for that matter. The clock in the living-room reflects the time: 3:30 AM.

My head hits the wall. I can never really be done with Kagome, can I?

But, then again, she's not my responsibility, it's not my job to protect her anymore. Assuming she's in danger. I can't even push back the fear for her when I considered all the things, that could've happened to her. What if she went for a walk, and ran into some assholes?

My claws twitch involuntarily, and I dig them into the carpet.

If I leave, there's no one stopping me. I could walk out right now. I have everything I could need, with my car outside, phone in my picket, my claws, which seem to have gotten sharper recently.

"Inuyasha?"

I look up and Semui is staring at me in a pair of flannel pajamas.

"Something wrong?"

I consider telling her. I shake my head. "No,"

"Then what are you doing out here?"

I shrug. "Chillin'?"

"At 3 AM?"

I pry my claws out of the carpet and stand up. "Sure."

She laughs. "You're not sneaking out?"

"Don't know." If I leave, theres not much they can do to me. I'm legally old enough to walk off whenever I feel like it.

"Then, I'm going back to bed. See you at breakfast." She says, putting air quotes around see you.

But, she doesn't leave yet. "Hey, no one can stop you form doing anything, but I'm asking you as a favor to me and everyone else, please don't do anything stupid."

I nod as she goes back into her room. Finding Kagome is far from stupid. As I walk out the door, and sprint to my Mercedes, I'm starting to think that I'm stupid for trying to find her, though.

* * *

I reach the Higurashi Shrine in five minutes. I barely lock my car door, as I sprint up the 20-something steps worth of stairs.

The lights at the Main Higurashi house are on, except for Kagome's bedroom window.

I inhale, and I'm only getting traces of her scent from earlier, nothing recent. I walk pass the main house, quietly, slowly.

Then I'm walking pas the shrine store, until I reach Goshinboku.

I inhale and I can tell she's been here more recently than any other place on the shrine.

I step closer to the tree and sniff. The weird-looking scar on the tree smells familiar like her scent too.

When I smell around some more, I can smell trees. A lot of tees, pine trees, that are mostly seen in forests.

Forest. I break into a job when I realize that there is a forest behind Higurashi Shrine. My legs pump a lot faster when I remember hearing about the demons in the forest.

The air is getting colder the later it gets. '

I finally reach the outskirts of the shine. And I can see all the pin now, the small forest, hidden by the huge shrine.

Theres a pathetic looking fence thats supposed to keep back all the wild life. It's made of wood, with a thin paper string wrapped aorund it. I have no idea where Kagome is. However, this is my best bet.

This in mind, I put one hand on the fence, and I almost immediately feel the pain of purification.

"Gah!" I yelp, as I pull my pulsating red hand back. I'm starting to get blisters.

"What the fuck?" I mutter, the pain in my right hand is ridiculous. It feels like I stuck my damn hand in water thats been boiling for four hours.

This explains how wild demons never got in the shrine.

I hold in my breath and put my hand on the fence again for a few seconds, before hopping off on the other side.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming. My fangs puncture the skin and a thin trail of blood is going down my chin.

"Shit!" I yell, hearing an echo afterward, the forest mimicking my swearing.

I wipe the blood off of my face. Two minut4es in this forest and I've already managed to injure myself. I walk farther and I sniff until my nostrils are filled with the scent of clear, clean water. There has to be a stream near here. I start running into the the direction of water.

Eventually, I find a stupidly small stream. I put my burning hand in it. It feels good, but the blisters aren't going anywhere.

A bird chirps somewhere near by, and the air warms up a little. I snatch my phone out of my pocket, and its almost 5 AM.

And I have no bars. Damn forest. I put the phone back in my pocket, and I start to walk some more.

I walk until I'm hardly paying any attention to where I'm going.

Something smart people don't do in a forest full of demons. I don't know why I didn't smell him, or why I couldn't jump out of the way.

I almost shit my pans when a large bear demon comes running for me.

I jump and grab onto a tree branch. I pull myself up in a sitting position. The bear is obviously persistent. He's looking around for me.

I chuckle and flex my hand. I leap off the branch and swing my claws towards the demon, they glow with my youkai energy and I manage to lice through half of the bear.

The bear shrieks and both sides of him land on either side of me. Thank Kami I used to fight Sesshoumaru in our backyard all the time.

"Ah!" I practically scream as my right arm gets sliced down to the bone by another bear demon. Dammit. I think that was it's mate.

The bear growls and opens its mouth to take a huge bite of hanyou, and I back up and run.

I generally don't run from fights, but I can make an exception. I jump in the trees again, and I keep doing it.

I';m jumping, tired of seeing green by the way, for another hour and the sun is rising.

Then, I miss a branch and my blood practically runs cold as I realize I can't save myself from the fall. I hit the ground hard, and a sharp, brutal pain shoots up my spine.

I grit my teeth and my eyes are squeezed shut from the pain of all my injuries. My hand still burns, my back is probably bleeding through my shirt since I hit some rocks, my arm hasn't even stopped bleeding yet.

And I still haven't found Kagome. I flip myself over, and make myself stand on my feet. What if Kagome's not here? But, there's no where else she would go. Sango was with Miroku and Hojo, being the pansy that he is, would've insisted she call her mother by now.

The sun is getting in my eyes and annoying me more and more. I'm tired, in pain, I'm so pissed off.

I lick my hand as an attempt at healing. It's not working like it normally would.

I start to walk again and I smell her. The scent, cherry blossoms, has never been so fucking clear to me before.

I start to sprint, being careful of my arm and hand. I reach a few slightly burnt looking, knocked over trees. She must have used these as some sort of guard. I kind of want to laugh as I climb over it, hurting my hand even more in the process.

But, it's worth it when I find her. Unconscious and dirty in ripped jeans and a T, she's there.

I exhale and then everything goes black.

_**That seemed longer in the rough draft. Oh well. Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'It Kills Me' entitled: Screwed Up. (Title subject to change)**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	12. Screwed Up

_**Hey guys. Now, this chapter took quite a while, I feel like it was not my best, but definitely one of my better ones. Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Screwed Up **_

Women always bitch and moan about how bad child birth is, the pain, and all that bullshit. Well, I think I'm experiencing a pain that could top that. I had injuries in specific places, but now, _everything_ hurts.

Plus, it's dark. But a slight new fear of darkness and frickin mind shattering pain should not be my main concern.

In this dark place, I'm smelling cherry blossoms which means Kagome is exactly where I found her. Or we've both been moved. By demons, maybe?

If it wasn't so damn dark I would be able to tell where we are. I can smell that we're still in the forest, thats for sure. The pine smell is irritating. Never buying that scent of freshener for my car again.

"Woah shit!" I shriek and I realize that my eyes were closed. Kagome is sitting in front of me, wide awake with a amused look on her face.

There was a random jolt of pain up my right arm, the one that practically mauled.

"Inuyasha, I shook your arm to wake you up because I didn't know if you had a concussion or anything, so I-"

I kiss her. I don't think it's just because I'm relieved that she's alright, or that I haven't done it in so long, but, she kisses back.

She slips a hand in my hair and she falls on her back on the forest floor. My hands go to her hips, grasping them, something that I always used to do.

I've never been in this dangerous of a situation with Kikyo, the closeness of her, how easy it would be to just go all the way.....

Kikyo.

I pull my lips from hers and roll off onto the ground. She sits up. "That was wrong."

I nod. "It was. I don't know why I......"

She pulls her knees to her, cradling them. "I should have been the one to pull away, I'm messing up so much just by being here."

Which bought me to the question, "Why are you here?"

She lets her head rest on her shoulder, while still keeping eye contact with me. "I wanted to be alone, without hearing about the marriage. It's coming up so soon, no one will stop talking about it."

Unfortunately, I know this. Nobody will stop talking about the damn wedding. The girls at school are jealous, the guys are a little pissed, considering Kagome was the most wanted girl in the school.

"Everyone is worried."

She bods. "Figured. Hope they haven't called the cops."

I look in the sky, theres no sun, and its probably going to rain soon. Maybe its 10 AM. "I'm sure they have by now. Miroku told me you were missing at 3."

"Why did you come looking?"

I shrug. "Couldn't sleep, otherwise."

She stretches her legs out in front of her. Her small hands grasp my right hand. "When I woke up, I noticed you're hand was red and blistering, did you get purified?"

Her thumbs are stroking my hand. And she's looking at me, focused and concerned. I nod, remembering the horrible sensation of the purification burn.

She laughs. "You should have figured that fence would hurt you, because of the charm on it."

I sigh. "Well, someone shouldn't run away."

Kagome rolls her eyes. "Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your shirt, you're bleeding through it."

I hadn't even thought about the injuries I might have from falling out of that tree since I woke up.

"Hurry up, I wanna see how bad your wounds are."

My claws go to the end of my shirt, and I slowly peel it off, I gotta admit, the air feels pretty good on my abs. She snatches it from me. She makes me sit up, and I can feel her fingers moving across my back. "What are you doing?"

"Helping." I hear from behind me. Then, my back feels really warm, like I'm sitting next to a fireplace. Then it goes away.

She scoots back next to me. "I managed to make a long cut on your back a scar, I can't guarantee it won't hurt."

"Can I have my shirt back?"

She smirks. "Nope. Too bloody to wear. Get up,"

I frown and do so, "We should get going."

She nods. She takes two steps but almost immediately falls down. She doesn't hit the ground because I catch her with my good arm. "Whats wrong?!"

She shakes her head. "Nothing, let me walk."

"Hell no, you can't walk without falling."

"I got into a mix-up with a snake demon earlier, it'll be fine."

I lower her to the ground, and start to examine her, birds and other animals make noises overhead. Then again, all those noises could be demons.

"Inuyasha," She whines, "I'm fine, let me get up!" She starts flailing her arms, and kicking her legs. Well, actually only her right leg is moving.

I grasp her right high so that she won't kick me in the face, and pull up her pant leg. My claws accidentally rake softly against her skin as I'm doing so, and I hear her drawn in a breath, that being one of the things I used to do......

My voice wavers. "Y-you've got a really bruised ankle." Her ankle is swollen and the skin has turned green.

"Did the snake bite you?"

She nods. "Right before I killed it, he managed to get me on the ankle. I don't think it was poisonous."

I sniff her ankle, and I can only smell snake on it, but nothing like poison. "You obviously can't walk."

"Guess not," She says, her eyes look dazed, yet concentrated. She's focused on me again. Her eyes quickly dart down to my hand, and then back to me, my hand is still gripping her thigh.

I look at my hand for a minute, then back at her, and the bridge of her nose has turned red. I should let go. If I don't, who knows what this could lead up to. But, my hand is still holding her thigh, my hand tightens almost subconsciously. She yelps, while still keeping her wide eyes on me. Her voice comes out as a sigh, "Let go,"

I nod, and let go of her thigh. I get into a crouching position. "Get on."

"What?! Your back probably still hurts."

I shake my head. It felt fine. "Hurry up."

She sighs and then I feel the extra weight of her on my back. I stand up, and sprint.

"So, which way of this forest is out?" I ask her, as I run blindly, pretty much, through the forest.

"Um, there was water when I first got here, so if you can smell water...."

For a while, I don't smell water. It's a half hour before I catch the scent, and I pick up speed in that direction.

"Why are you going so fast?!" Kagome's soft voice kinda startles me.

"I can smell water, we're almost out of here." I sat, but after a few more minutes of running, I can feel a sharp line of pain down my back. I guess Kagome was right. Then again, being hanyou or not, it was stupid of me to think I could fall 50 feet, land on my back, and still be alright.

I stop running, and crouch on the ground. Kagome plops down on the ground, and looks at me questioningly. "Whats wrong?"

Another sharp pain, and I try not to yelp. "My back hurts a little."

She shakes her head and sighs. "Told you an extra 120 pounds would hurt. How did you get your back injured anyway?"

"Fell out of a really tall tree." At that, she chuckles. And I frown.

"Shut up." I say, standing up. I bend down to pick her up bridal-style, and I start to walk.

"Maybe I can walk now?"

"I doubt it." I say, looking at the dreary looking sky. I feel a raindrop. Damn. It has to be about 12 in the afternoon by now, and everyone is still freaking out, I'm sure.

We're back at the pathetic looking stream and we take a break. We sit down and I make her put her ankle in and she heals my arm that the bear attacked, so that it's a scar.

If we took the trees, we could be out of here faster. But, it'd be too risky, carrying her bridal-style while jumping trees.

"I'm not that excited to go back," I hear Kagome say, beside me.

We make that so damn dangerous eye contact again. "What do you mean?"

I can feel multiple rain drops now, dropping like small harmless missiles.

"In less than three months, I'm getting married, Inuyasha."

As if we both didn't know that. But, maybe it's finally dawning on her that soon she'll be Akitoki Kagome.

The rain is falling hard now, Kagome's already drenched. She rests her hand on my leg, while not breaking eye contact with me.

"And I don't even, I can't-"

"Love him," I say.

She nods. "Yeah, I don't love him."

I reach over, running my claws through her damp, stringy hair. "Why not?" I ask.

She brings her face close to mine, her black hair mingling with my silver. "I don't know. Maybe he's just the one, you know?" She whispers, I nod, but then I'm stupid enough to ask, so unaware of this danger, "Who is?"

Her eyelids drop, allowing me to see the brown of her eyes only slightly. My pulse is incredible right now, my heart is going faster than it should when you're with another person's fiancé. Thunder claps from the sky.

"Not sure, help me figure it out...." Her hand leaves my leg, and goes to my face instead.

She takes my hand that was in her hair, and presses her lips to it for a few seconds. I take my hand from her grasp, and grab her by the chin, pulling her to me for a quick feeling of euphoria, a taste of addicting candy. Our lips move in sync, and right now, we don't care that what we're doing is wrong. That these lips aren't ours to kiss anymore, and they may never be that way again.

Her hand rest on my chest, her fingers being warm compared to all the rain. It's a while before she pulls back. "Lets get going," She says, slightly short of breath.

I nod, and pick her up again.

* * *

It's about another half hour of rain until we finally reach the fence I got purified on.

Kagome tugs my forelocks, making me scowl and look down at her. "Can you hoist me over a little?"

I raise a brow. "What for?"

"I'm gonna stabilize this fence for a minute."

I reluctantly shift her so that she's dangling over my shoulder and let her reach her hand on the other side of the fence. The rain is starting to let up, with only a few droplets.

After a few seconds she says, "Alright, leave me on the fence, and hop over."

"What?!"

She laughs. "Don't worry, you can pick me up as soon as you're on the other side."

I nod, and place my right hand on the fence and feel nothing but damp wood. I hop over, and Kagome is sticking her arms out, waving them in my direction.

I laugh and grab her, so that I'm carrying her again. The shrine seems quiet. I can hardly hear anything, and theres no one on the outside.

"We should go to the main house," Kagome says.

"Yeah," I agree, as I walk in the direction of the main house. When I get th ere, Kagome reaches out and pops the door open.

We walk in, the scent of cherry blossoms and rice balls greet me. I set Kagome on the closet couch. I walk into the kitchen and Miss Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather are at the table.

They spot me and Miss Higurashi's eyes widen and I realize she must not have slept last night, hence the dark circles under her eyes, the stressed look on her face.

"Inuyasha?! What are you doing here? How did you get in?! Where is your shirt?!"

I blow a piece of wet hair our of my face. "I found Kagome."

They both gasp and rush past me, into the living room. Eventually, I follow and see them smothering Kagome in kisses and hugs. And, reprimanding her at the same time.

Then, Miss Higurashi turns to me. "And, you!" I'm sure you're parents are worried sick about you!"

Her Grandfather chuckles. "Thank you for finding her."

I bod. Miss Higurashi pats me on the back and pushes me towards the door. "Hurry, and go home, let Izayoi know you're okay!"

I chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Kagome yells goodbye as I go out the door.

* * *

I'm driving my car back to Dad's apartment when my phone goes off. Speak of the devil.

"Dad?"

His super deep voice says, "Did you go looking for Kagome, because she was missing?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me next time you're gonna do that!"

Then he hangs up. I laugh and my phone plays 'I like big butts'. I quickly press talk. "Yeah, Miroku?"

"Did you find her?"

I grunt as I turn the corner. "How did you know I was looking for her?"

"Everyone found out that _you_ were missing by this morning too."

"Yeah, I found her. She's home now."

"That's great, now maybe Sango will stop blubbering!"

I hear a Sango-like yell in the back and then the line goes dead. He's forever getting himself in trouble with her.

I pull up in front of Dad's apartment but him and Semui are walking out.

I roll down my window. "Where are you going?!" I shout.

Dad and Semui both stop and walk over to my car. "We have somewhere to go, go see your mother, she hasn't stopped calling me."

I nod, and Semui pats me on the head. "Good job, finding her."

I smile at her and she takes her arm out of the car window. "I';ll get going." I say, and they walk away from the car.

* * *

When I get home, and pull on a shirt and some track pants, Mom is not happy with me.

"I thought you were dead! You didn't call and your father kept saying not to worry, but how can I not worry, you're my baby!"

I chuckle as I plop down on the couch. I'm exhausted. "I'm fine, Mom. Lemme sleep."

She huffs but retreats up the double helix staircase.

A few hours later, I'm awake and watching _America's Next Top Model_. I watch it for the girls. Honestly.

The doorbell rings and I continue watching TV. It rings again, and I assume Mom is not gonna make a move to answer it. I sigh and get up, rubbing my sore back, then I walk over to the door and open it.

Kikyo is standing there, and I move back so that she can come in. She does, and closes the door behind her.

"Hey," I say, holding my arms out for a hug. She walks into my arms, and her arms go around my mid-section. It isn't long before I hear sniffling, and I realize Kikyo is crying. She backs up, wiping her face. "I was scared out of my mind, when I found out you went missing. I thought you were dead...."

Does everyone just assume a person is dead when they disappear for a few hours?!

"Kikyo, I was fine, I-"

My neck snaps to the right because Kikyo just slapped me in the face. I can already feel the skin on my cheek turn red. Did she purify me with that slap?

"You had to go look for her!" She yells.

I turn my head, suddenly pissed. "She could have been hurt or kidnapped, Kikyo!"

She plants her hands on her hips, fiercely meeting my eyes. "Whoever said it was your job to go find her?! Why do you still-"

"Am I supposed to forget she exists because you're here?! I can't care for well-being because it makes you _upset_?!"

"Exactly!" She shouts. "You act like you still love her! She dumped you almost a year ago!"

Ouch. "I can still care for her as my friend! Grow up, Kikyo!"

She makes an ugly face, and scoffs. "Grow up?! You're lusting after a damn near married woman!"

And that, just does it for me. I don't want to look at her. I turn around, so that I can head back to the couch.

Kikyo says in an even voice, "When you found her, did you kiss her?"

I stop. I remember the kisses that _I_ initiated. When I first woke up, in the rain when she told me about Hojo. Her lips being the warmth in all that cold rain. Her stringy hair on my claws......

Then there's the reality that she would've died if I hadn't been there, to experience those kisses, with only one able leg, a demon surely would've eaten her.

I turn my head to the side, seeing her desperate face from my peripheral. The anger on her face is clear to me, but her eyes are pleading with me to say no. That I didn't kiss Kagome. That I never wanted to. Or that I never will again.

"Even if you did," she starts, "just say no. Just say you didn't."

She's about to cry again. I can tell by the sound of her voice, and the salt I'm beginning to smell. I completely face her, with the tears rolling down her face now. I take a breath,

"I don't think," I say, "I can lie to you like that."

_**That was a doosie. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please, please, review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'It Kills Me' entitled: ' Drunken Fantasy'. By the way, I don't own America's Next Top Model or claim any rights to it, but yeah, review, and have a good day, or evening, or whatever :) **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	13. Drunken Fantasy

_**Thanks so much for your reviews everyone, we're close to 100, and I find them super encouraging, sorry for the wait, I was taking a small vacation, and I had some writer's block, hope you don't the this chapter because of the outcome. Have fun, **_

_**Drunken Fantasy **_

It's been a month since I found Kagome in the forest. One month closer to the wedding. Kikyo and I took a 'break', nice way of saying 'I'm dumping your cheating ass, but I don't want to blatantly say it'.

But the 'break' has give me time to actually be friends with Kagome again. We hang out, even though it usually just results in talking about the wedding, how she has picked her dress, and bridesmaids, and her maid of honor is Sango.

But, I hate hearing about the wedding. I don't like bringing up the fact that her name is gonna be Akitoki Kagome. The name Akitoki alone just makes me want to vomit as it is.

I've been in my room most of the day. Unfortunately, everyone I wanted to hang out with, can't hang out with me. Kagome is wedding planning, Miroku is with Sango, even Shippo had a candy convention to go to.

Quite frankly, the red walls in this room are starting to be too much of an object of interest to stare at. It's already eight o' clock, and I'm bored out of my mind. I hoist myself off my bed, fixing my beater as I get up.

My bare feet touch the wooden floor and eventually they're touching the carpeted double-helix shaped stares, as I walk down them, and into the kitchen.

I open the refrigerator, looking for food when Mom walks in. "Your big brother is here to see you," She pats me on the cheek, and I swat her hand away.

I down half a carton worth of milk before answering, "What for?"

She pops me in the back of the head and snatches the milk carton from me and tosses it in the trash. "No one else can drink it when you do that, and he hasn't seen you since the beginning of the school year."

I shrug and walk into the living-room. I can tell that Sesshoumaru is definitely living the life of a college student on their own. He's skinnier, and looks kind of stressed out.

"You get ugly these past few months or something?" I joke, as me and him engage in a 'guy hug'. One of his clawed nails thump me on the forehead,

"You try living off ramen and pulling all-nighters three weeks in a row, half-breed."

I blink. "I already do."

Sesshoumaru makes a weird face at me and then moved on to another topic. "It's 8:00. Let's go somewhere, I don't get to go clubbing."

I raise a brow as I snatch up my my keys and we walk out the door and jog to the car in the dark. "What about Rin?" I say, my voice slightly rising.

We get in my Mercedes. Sesshoumaru chuckles as we're pulling out of the driveway. "I said clubbing, not sexing, I'm mated to Rin." ]

I turn to look at him so quick, I think I got whiplash. "Mated?!"

"Last month, and you've almost reached maturity, Inuyasha. It should not be long before you have the instinct to take a mate."

Instinct? I more or less thought that was a myth. "So, instinct drove you to mate Rin?"

I'm turning down the street to the nearest and best club in the neighborhood. Sesshoumaru finally openly laughs at me. "Of course not. I'm full demon and 20, you're almost 18, and hanyou, it's different."

I frown. "so, I' gonna be forced to take a mate, while you don't?"

"Yup."

"I hate you."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sesshoumaru sauntered off a while ago, leaving me at the bar. Hopefully, Rin won't kill him for flirting with other wenches if she ever finds out about tonight.

The music is loud it kind of hurts my ears, the women are only semi-attractive. Some have too much make-up on, others don't have enough, and then theres the occasional 'human standards' hot girl. Even though I've dated a lot of human girls, very few of them were just strikingly beautiful. Demon women actually look better, but most of them I'm rather not deal with being hanyou, and all.

But, Kagome and Kikyo were strikingly beautiful, two exceptions. I sigh as I make eyes with the creepy-looking bartender, who introduced herself as Yura earlier.

"Sex on the beach," I say, quickly looking somewhere else afterward because she's too creepy.

She quickly passes me a red drink, watching me. She chuckles. "Isn't that more of a girly drink?"

I raise a brow. "Nope. Isn't it strange that you've been staring at me and my hair for the past 45 minutes?"

She laughs, and leans on the counter, at an angle where I can see all her curves. "I guess so, but it's so pretty."

I knock back the drink, and slide the glass towards her. "Another?" She purrs.

Yura is holding absolutely no appeal to me. Kagome is one whole hell of a lot better. Then theres Kikyo.....

I take my second drink and it's gone in one gulp. "Another," I say.

Yura smirks. "I know you're not 21, why are you drinking so much when its illegal?"

I shrug, and wince as a song with too much base comes on. The lyrics of the song make Yura look me up and down, then wink at me.

_'Miss me, kiss me, now he wanna lick me,' _

I knock back a third drink. I faintly smell Sesshoumaru's scent before it gets stronger. His pale hand lands on my shoulder. "Stop drinking,"

I shrug him off. "Stop dancing when you're practically a married man." Married. That word is really starting to piss me off.

"I don't dance. I move with the crowd."

I take my fourth drink from Yura. "Same thing, dumb-ass."

I can hear him sigh, and he pulls me by the collar. I can't catch myself on my feet and I land on the floor.

"Shit!" Sesshoumaru says, I can vaguely hear Yura chuckling.

What's wrong with me? My sight is all fucked up, and it feels like I spent an hour under water, with my ears clogged up.

Sesshoumaru and Yura are arguing.....?

"What did you give him?!"

Her voice sounds so much louder. Damn. "Exactly what he asked for. Sex on the beach,"

"Demon or human?"

"Put it this way, a little extra sex to go with that beach and definitely the demon kind."

"He's a hanyou! On top of that, you drugged him?!"

"He's a cute little thing..."

I'm buzzed out of my mind but I can comprehend Sesshoumaru's demonic laced voice, "I'll have my father see to it that you're killed."

Then, I'm being yanked up again and I can hear Sesshoumaru mumbling swearwords as we get to the car.

He opens the car door, and I can hear Sesshoumaru mumbling swear words as we get to the car. He opens the car door, and I grab his arm and say, "Hey, it's my car, I'll drive." I lean against the car. I'm feeling weird.

I get popped right in the back of the head. "Shut up and get in, Inuyasha. Izayoi will kill me."

"Don't talk about my mom!"

Somehow, I end up in the passenger's seat. "I'm not, I'm just saying," He says.

"I don't wanna go home." I say.

He flinches. "Considering what Izayoi is gonna do to me, I don't want to go back to the Mansion either."

It's quiet for a minute. "Drop me off at Higurashi Shrine."

Does Sesshoumaru snort? I can't tell anymore,

"Religious now? You can't even see straight."

I hold my hand in front of my face. It doubles. I laugh. Cool.

"I see good enough!"

"How are you gonna get back? I have your car."

"I can call Miroku,"

The car slows down and Sesshoumaru sighs. "I'll call in the morning. I don't care what you do as long as it does not result in death. Get out."

Shit, are there two Sesshoumaru's? I blink, and there's one again. "Yeah, okay, deuces."

I start walking up the shrine steps and stumble on the 10th one, at least I think it's the tenth one. I laugh, and I can walk good again, and then I see her.

Her hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, and she's looking at me, why isn't she more happy to see me? She smells funny. I can tell that much when we're finally face to face.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?! You look awful,"

I laugh. "No, I don't."

"Are you drunk?"

I blink. "I don't know."

She sighs- what she sighing for?- And grabs me by the hand. Almost instantly, my veins are electric, my thoughts are starting to scatter,

Wait, what was I just thinking about? I'm dying for a touch or something, whats wrong with me?

More electricity, my head hurts, electricity shocks through my whole body, but a good kind, and now she seems so close,

Her other hand lands on my cheek and my fang sinks into my lip, the smell and presence of her is so strong.

"Are you okay?!" She says. She's being too loud, but I can feel her breath on my lips, my claws reach up to her face, grabbing it, I can hear her gasp, trying to speak long after my mouth is covering hers, I can hear muffled sentences.

I pull back for air, and she's talking to fast. "Idon'tevenknowwhyyou'redoingthis,we'renoteventogetherand-"

"Quiet. Enjoy yourself."

And now, it's a red haze.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Shit! My head feels like I shoved my claws through it eight times. I know it's gonna hurt like hell when I open my eyes.

Dammit, I was right. I blink a few time,s and sunlight is pissing me off right now.

I throw a tan sheet off of me- what the fuck? My sheets are red......

The tan sheets brush against my chest, where the hell is my shirt?!

I lift up the sheet, relieved that I have my jeans on. Unbuttoned, but they're there. I'm smelling familiar scents, but when I try and sort it out, my headache gets worse. I climb/fall out of the notably smaller bed, obviously not mine.

The walls in this room are a plain white, far from the color of my own.

I can hear something. Gasping, breathing, sobbing? I move slowly because my head is pounding and if I move too quickly, I don't want to begin to know what that's gonna feel like.

I open a door and it leads to a room that looks like a den. There are couches, a pool table, huge TV, the works. My nose is better now, picking up scents I'm recognizing instantly. I walk further in the room, past an entertainment center, and miscellaneous video games, and I realize that the sounds is definitely sobbing.

The next scent hits me almost painfully, its so clear. I look behind a large couch, and I can see her, shoulders shaking, the source of the sobbing sound.

She instantly turns around, and for a minute, I think I stopped breathing, when I see her red eyes and face, and the tear stains on the over sized T she's wearing. I get the feeling theres something I should be regretting right now.....

Kikyo makes another sob sound, and I don't know what to expect now. Why is she crying? She says, with her raspy voice in a half-sob,

"I'm so sorry,"

_**Okay, I'm so tired right now from writing that. Definitely not one of my best, all is explained next chapter. Please review, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'It Kills Me' entitled: Heartbreaker. **_

_**And for those who are concerned, 'Keep It a Secret' gets updated this weekend or the very beginning of next week, thanks for the support, also, I don't own the lyrics to the snippet of a song earlier in the chapter, nor do I claim any rights to it. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	14. Heartbreaker

_**Hey guys. So, this is not my best, not my worst, its just okay, I couldn't for the life of me, figure out how to end this chapter, so I did what I did at the end. Hope you enjoy, **_

_**Heartbreaker **_

Sorry? What is there to be sorry about? Ah, fuck, my head hurts. Kikyo goes into another fit of hiccuping sobs. Why am I with Kikyo? Wheres Sesshoumaru? Or my car, or my mom, or something, dammit!

My head is pounding ridiculously. It's pulsating, almost. "Sorry? I don't know what you're talking about, why am I here?"

She exhales and in her shaking voice says, "Oh, Kami!" Before making a scary sounding cry while sobbing some more.

I lower myself on the floor with her. "Kikyo, whats wrong? What happened?"

Her red, puffy, eyes meet mine. She can't speak without sobbing as well, "I'm vile, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry-"

What the fuck is going on here? I can't remember anything, I remember going to a club with Sesshoumaru. And having a few drinks. Maybe it was five?

"Shit," I say, my claws dart to my forehead, my headache just got about twelve times worse. And you can add three times to that twelve because Kikyo just whined really loud. I grip her forearm. "What the fuck happened, Kikyo?" My own voice doesn't sound as serious as I want it to, it sounds desperate, and scared. Her eyes fill up again and she starts to sob.

I'm trying to make an attempt to ask her again, but now I have to fight off a wave of nausea. Oh, shit, my stomach just crumpled up, I'm sure.

"Kikyo," I rasp, "please tell me why I'm here, why you're here,"

She says, "L-last, I-"

Oh hell! I practically crawl as fast I can to a small trash can. The bile comes out of me with so much force, my eyes water, my skin feels too hot.

"Fuck, fuck," I say, after most of it is out. Kikyo pulls back my tangled hair. "This could have been prevented, all my fault...." She mumbles.

I lightly push her hands off my hair. "What did I do? Why are you crying like this?"

"Because of last night! I used you," She shrieks, standing up.

I used the couch a a crutch a I slowly rise to my feet. "How did you use me?"

She puts one hand in her hair, and another on her face and sobs, making her whole frame shake. She speaks in a tortured sounding voice, making hiccup sounds because she's trying to talk and cry at the same time.

She repeatedly takes that one hand through her hair. "Last night, I went to the shrine to pray, and when I was leaving, I saw you-" She makes another loud as fuck sob sound, my head is still pulsating with pain, the nausea is creeping up on me again too. I groan. "Kikyo, tell me the rest."

"A-an I knew you were drunk right away , but that didn't stop me, you kiss me, and told me to enjoy myself...."

I can't remember any of that, I remember Sesshoumaru, having a few drinks, then the rest is a haze--

But I kinda remember the Higurashi Shrine, and the feeling of _want. _ I was dying to touch someone, shit. "Stop crying, Kikyo, just for a minute. What did we do after that?"

Her eyes looks scared, and pained. "I took advantage of you. You didn't know you were with me, you never even said my name, and I wanted to see how it would feel to be touched by you, like you love me."

Woah, shit, I'm not sure if I'm gonna pass out from the headache, nausea, or what she just told me. I think it was a combination of all of them. Sharp pain in the back of my head, and now everything is black.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I blink and my eyes hurt like a motherfucker, damn sunshine. The tan sheets are on me again, but for the most part I'm not nauseas, and I think the headache is gone for now. Damn hangover. I raise up in the small bed, and I'm in the same room again. It's warm, and empty. What happened to Kikyo?

Again, I throw the sheets off of me, and poke my head in the den looking room. I don't smell Kikyo in here, I open a door thats beside the den door, and theres the hallway.

I need to find Kikyo. I need to know exactly what happened last night, why I'm here, why I'm slightly hungover,

I round a corner, this is the hall I remember leading to the kitchen. Was I sick last night? No, Kikyo said she saw me at Higurashi Shrine, and we kissed, okay made a mistake there, then I said 'enjoy yourself' apparently. Now, I'm really doing drawing a blank. Then she took advantage of me. Oh, shit. I hope that means she cuddled me all night.

I find her in the living-room, on the couch. She's been done crying for a little while, the scent of her tears is nowhere near as strong as it was earlier. I don't think she even knows I'm in the room with her, with her hanging down like that.

"Kikyo,"

She looks up, eyes wide. Then her cheeks become red as if I've embarrassed her by walking in the room. "You're shirt, keys, and phone are on the table right here," She says, pointing to the small lamp table next to the couch she's on.

She seriously expects me to just leave after something happened last night that I can't quite remember and she cries when thinking about?

I walk over to the table and take my shirt, and pull it on. I stuff my keys and phone into my pockets. I can feel her watching me every time I move, whether I'm just shifting my weight, or straightening my shirt.

I sigh. "How did you take advantage of me?"

She makes eyes with me, and I can see that her resolve is a lot stronger now. She rearranges herself on the couch so that her legs are folded, underneath one another. "I knew how drunk you were yesterday, and that you were more than likely to try and do more than just kiss me, so when you did, and you seemed so into it, I couldn't act like I hadn't thought about it or wanted to, so I brought you here,"

I lean or more less slump against the wall. I had taken Kikyo's virginity and I didn't remember a damn thing about it. How it might have felt, if she cried afterward, if I hurt her,

"How come I don't smell your blood?" I say.

"I threw out my old sheets,"

I did something that she wanted so badly, but I had never had any real intention of going that far,

Kikyo should not feel guilty. This is not anything new for me, same face, different person. I know what I truly wanted yesterday, to be at Higurashi Shrine, and immediately go after Kikyo.

She was supposed to be Kagome. I wasn't supposed to hurt her like this. She wanted it to seem like I loved her.

My hands grasp her wrists, which are so warm to the touch, I say, "You never took advantage of me,"

The unpleasant salt scent is coming again, and she's about to start sobbing again soon.

"You should go, my mom comes back from her trip, she's coming home today,"

Her voice was so strained and sad sounding that it worries me, she twists her arms out of my grasp and I back up as she gets on her feet. "See you in school."

I nod, and I lightly brush my lips against her forehead. She whimpers, when I do. I sigh again, and I take a few long steps to the door, turn the knob, and walk outside.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You just want me to die, don't you half-breed?" Sesshoumaru's clipped tone says to me on the phone as I walk down the street.

I sigh, raising a hand to shield my eyes from the sunlight. I wish U had brought shades or something- maybe I left them in the car. All this damn sunlight is doing nothing for the headache thats slowly creeping up on my brain again.

"Whatever, what did you tell my mom?"

I can almost see him narrowing his eyes at me. "I told her that her worthless half-breed son was spending the night at Miroku's."

I turn the corner, Higurashi Shrine is coming up, and thats a block away from my mansion. "How did I get to the shrine?"

He sighs. "You wouldn't shut up about being dropped off there on the ride home, so I dropped you off."

And so I pursued the closest person that had Kagome's face. I wanted her so badly yesterday, I was drunk, but I don't think I've ever been drunk to that extreme, I only had four drinks, maybe it was five?

"Why was I so drunk yesterday, when I first woke up I couldn't even remember the little that I do now."

"Thats because you had demon strength drinks, two of them were enough to get drunk, but you had about four or five, which ruined your half-breed tolerance and memory."

Thats explains the lust thing. The first time I had a demon strength drink I was fourteen. I was practically trying to hump everything in sight after a few gulps of the drink. Sesshoumaru covered for me then too, but had a hell of a lot of fun with my hangover the next day.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru." I can see the mansion now.

"Thank you is not enough, you should be bowing down, thanking me for my help, the help of a full demon-"

I hang up . He could have talked about that all day, which he's actually done before.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How was your stay at Miroku's?"

I look at my mom as she drops off some clean clothes in my room. Don't we have maids for that? Or did she fire them? "Fine, Sango bitched at him all night on the phone."

She flicks my ear, "Language."

I shrug and roll over on my bed. Eventually, the door shuts and Mom is gone.

This was one hell of a weekend. I had hooked up with Kikyo, and broke her heart. But, maybe I didn't try hard enough. We both gave up on each other after I found Kagome. Kikyo loves me. Kagome might ever feel that way about me again. However, I don't love Kikyo. Dated for almost a year, but I couldn't completely love her. I liked her enough, sure, but the feeling never came.

And, after last night, should I really just give up on her like this, when theres a chance at someone other than Kagome?

I was the one she gave her innocence to, shouldn't I be the one to try and love her? Not only does she want to be loved by me, she wants to be with me, it only further makes me a dick-head to make her a one-night stand the very first time. And I don't need to feel like a dick-head anymore.

Shit, so much crap has confused me once again, and I only vaguely have an idea of what to do. My phone vibrates in my hand and theres a picture of Kikyo leaning on the Ookami Bridge. There was message, it read,

_What do I do now? _

Try? Forget it all? No, not possible. My hand holds the top screen of the sliding phone. I move it back and forth, repeatedly, then I hear a crack, and the top screen goes sailing across the room.

Ya know, I hope that wasn't a sign.

_**Inuyasha and those damn phones, this chapter is shorter than my usual, and I'm tired as crap right now, so this author's note is gonna be quite brief:Review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'It Kills Me' entitled: Plus and Minus. (This chapter might be the shortest chapter ever in It Kills Me, so far I got nothing but a few ideas,) Review, and thanks for your support this far,and sorry for all mistakes that might have been in the chapter, as stated earlier, I'm tired as crap. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	15. Stormy

_**Okay, so chapter fifteen is late. Life sucks, is all I will say, but here is your chapter, the next one will be better. **_

_**Stormy **_

I attempt to smile as Kikyo moves to sit on my lap. She practically beams and wraps her arms around my neck.

I sigh as the TV turns to another episode of the show we're watching. The room is dark, and Kikyo hasn't stopped clinging to me since she got here. My mom went on a trip to China for work, leaving me alone for the weekend.

As a somewhat normal guy, I should be ecstatic to have a gorgeous girl in my lap, clinging to me desperately, trying to make me happy. I'm not. Kikyo is dying for love that I can't fully give her.

It was last week when we decided to try going out again. I couldn't do what I did with her, and then just leave her. We both agreed that since we had not been together for two months, maybe we had a chance.

There's that, and one of Kikyo's reasons- Kagome gets married in a week. In one week she'll be married to Hojo. One week, and it's game over. The day that I've been dreading for over a year now is coming up way too soon.

Kikyo turns her head to look me in the eye. "I love you."

She hasn't stopped saying that since she got here. I open my mouth to say it back, but the TV makes a loud buzzing noise.

She jumps and we both look at the warning, there is going to be a tornado. Great. I can hear the window outside, and the thunder eery few seconds. Its shocking that Kikyo isn't taking this opportunity to smother me some more.

"Should we board the windows?"

I look at her again and I shrug. She's staying with me the whole weekend. Should I have told Mom? Probably. Do I care? It would be cute if someone thought I did.

"No, we'll just stay away from them."

She nods and starts to give me small kisses on the side of my face. Thunder booms again but it doesn't stop her. I thought most people were afraid of thunder?

After a few minutes she stops and slides off of me. We sit, staring at the TV screen for a few minutes before she grabs my hand.

"It's like we're married, alone, watching TV like this,"

I'm beginning to hate that word. It won't be long before she starts bringing that up again. Damn.

I get up to look out the window. I can't see through the rain. I can't even see cars going by.

I take my phone out of my pocket. No calls or texts, its almost 12 AM.

I drag my claws through my hair. Its tangled again. I sigh again and turn around. Kikyo's staring at me from the couch.

With the next boom of thunder, there is a pounding on the door. I can hear Kikyo getting up to see what the problem is.

The pounding continues and Kikyo says, "Who visits you at twelve?"

The tone she uses sounds more suspicious than curious.

"Hell if I know," I answer as I yank the door open.

Almost immediately, Kagome comes rushing in, soaked and shivering.

This isn't happening right now. Life can't serious want to screw with me that much.

Kikyo doesn't say anything and for right now I'm going to assume that is a good thing.

I start to grab Kagome by the shoulder but I change my mind, because I think I just heard Kikyo growl.

"What are you doing here?"

She moves a wad of wet hair out of her face. Her eyes look wide, frantic.

"My car broke down a block away from here, so I ran here."

Her teeth are chattering. She's dripping all over the floor. I look at Kikyo and her cheeks are becoming a slight pink color, and her fists are balled up.

I hate my life. "Go upstairs, and put on one of my old shirts."

Kagome's eyes swivel from me to Kikyo then back to me before she runs up the double-helix staircase. I slowly turn and Kikyo looks- to put in simpler terms, looks pissed.

"She's leaving soon, right?"

I almost flinch at the tone of her voice. I make eye contact with her, and- shit. I think her eyes got darker.

I quickly glance at the window and the rain is coming down in sheets, and I still can't see through it. Kikyo squeals when thunder strikes and a tree falls. I hope that wasn't my car that crunched underneath it.

"During a tornado? I don't think she's going anywhere,"

She sighs and walks over to the couch. I follow her and I stretch out on the couch, my head falling on her lap. "Don't be mad at me."

I can feel her fingers in my hair. I smirk. No one can resist my hair, it's softer than a girl's. Should I be proud of that?

"It's hard not to, she's your ex-girlfriend who you're kind of still in love with,"

I grit my teeth as she ends up yanking some of my hair. "Easy on the hair, I have to brush that later."

Her grip loosens and I can hear Kagome coming down the stairs. Her footsteps are somewhat quiet as she comes near the couch.

She's standing in front of us, in an old red shirt of mine, and an old pair of my jeans that are extremely baggy on someone as small as Kagome, and her feet are bare.

Her cheeks have a slightly pink tint to them and her hair is still stringy and wet.

Her eyes almost immediately go to Kikyo. "Sorry if I stopped you guys from anything."

I sit up and lean on the arm of the couch. "Its fine."

Kikyo hasn't stopped staring at Kagome. It's creepy. Kagome stares back, but its much more relaxed than Kikyo's glare. She almost looks like she wants to smile.

"I never realized how much you looked like me." Kikyo says, after about five minutes of silence. I swallow a lump of spit before I get a clear look of Kikyo's face. Oh God, she looks like she's about to cry.

I glance at Kagome and she has the straightest face I've ever seen. I don't think I've ever seen her eyes look so calm.

Kagome finally blinks. "Yeah."

Kikyo stands up and walks towards the stairs, mumbling something about using the bathroom. I watch her walk up all of the steps and when she disappears behind a wall, I turn to Kagome.

"What the hell was that?" I say.

She shrugs. "All I did was agree with her."

She walks closer to the couch and sits down next to me. I can feel heat crawling up my neck, seeping into my face.

"Did you have to stare her down like that? I think you scared her."

She shifts so that she's leaning on me. Shit. I hear her sigh, "Sorry. Didn't know I was that scary."

I get up and sit on the arm of the couch, I can hear Kikyo's footsteps, as she makes her way down the staircase.

I turn and she has a fierce look on her face. Her eyes look angry, and her lips are set in a thin line. Is she pissed at me?

I glance at her hand and there is a towel in it.

She walks over to Kagome and sticks the towel out towards her. Kagome's eyes dart from me then back to Kikyo. She slowly takes the towel out of Kikyo's hand and she suspiciously stares at Kikyo.

Kikyo grins at her. "You should dry your hair, don't want to drip all over the furniture."

Kagome nods and starts to towel the ends of her hair. I look at Kikyo and she's still smiling but she still looks pissed.

There is a loud clap of thunder and within less than half a seconds both Kagome and Kikyo are attached to me. As a perfectly normal dude, I should be ecstatic that not one, but two hot chicks are clinging to me, expecting me to protect them. Honestly, I should be taking advantage of this.

There is another ridiculously loud clap of thunder and Kikyo hops into my lap. Kagome's nails are digging into my arm. Dammit, I thought _I_ had claws!

There is a buzzing noise and shit- the lights just went out. I don't think they can see as well in the dark as I can.

"Kikyo, I can try and turn the lights back on if-"

"I'm not getting up! I'm scared,"

Are my arms bleeding? I move my arm to shake Kagome off, but she stays latched on.

The wind is screaming outside and the room just seems quieter. I can hear both of them breathing hard, and making small noises when thunder claps again.

I'm gonna die by tonight if I can't get my arm loose. I try to move again, and Kagome clenches my arms tighter.

The night can actually get more fucked up,

"You know, you don't have to hold on to him so tightly too."

I sigh. Here it comes. Kagome's hold tightens on my arm and I just barely resist the urge to squeal.

"You don't have to be my exact replica, but hey, that's how life works." Kagome hisses back.

I feel Kikyo shift in my lap, "I'm not your exact replica-"

"Okay, lets look for a fuse or someththing to get the power back on." I say, stnading up and making Kikyo fall of my lap. Getting up also makes Kagome's hold on me release, and sends her falling back.

I extend an arm and grab her hand before she hits the ground. Her hands are soft, and cold.

She steadies herself and I remember Kikyo so I let go of her hand.

Kikyo stands up on the other side of me.

"Follow my voice so you'll know where I'm at," I say, as we walk through the hallway extending out of the living-room.

The fuse is probably in the basement. I reach it and take slow steps. I can see somewhat in the dark, but it seems like its darker in the basement.

I hope I don't regret this. I turn to Kagome and Kikyo. "I don't want you to accidentally fall down the stairs or anything. Stay here. I should be back in a minute."

They don't respond but I see Kagome nod. I nod too, and then start to go down into the darkness.

It had to be almost twenty-steps to get into the basement. I look around until my eyes land on a silver box attached to the wall.

Life is fucking with me more than usual if this turns out not to be the switch panel. I move towards it and flick open the door on the box.

I exhale when there's a list of switches under labels. Kitchen, bedrooms, garden and tons of other areas of the house. I flip each switch one way, and then the other. Something clicks. Then there's a hum.

The basement is illuminated with light. That's one situation handled. Now I have to make it through the storm with Kagome and Kikyo. Crap.

I start to walk back upstairs and I can hear them talking.

"... I never wanted to marry Hojo. It's something I'm being forced to do, something that happens next week."

" What about Inuyasha? Why couldn't you just say no to your family?" I hear Kikyo say.

I wondered that for a long time too. Her demanding family was more important than me? Especially after the two years she was with with me? I couldn't stop being angry at her. I haven't stopped being angry...

"I could never do that to them. Its been agreed since before I was born. Hey, at least you get to be with he guy I love. I can't interfere because I'm so close to being Mrs. Akitoki."

My hand rests on the rail, where I listen.

Kikyo makes an irritated huff noise. "I've come to love him too. It kills me more and more each day to know that I could never have hi like you do. All the love he has- he's wasted it all on you."

I move up the rest of the stairs. Both girls are leaning against the sides of the doorway.

I force a smile. "Power's back on."

They nod, and we go back to the living-room.

Everything outside is screwed up. There's a tree in front of my lawn, laying in the street. The roadkill has increased, and all of the grass is still soggy.

I toss my keys in the air as me and Kagome walks out of the house. Kikyo isn't awake yet but Kagome figured she would need to get back as soon as possible after disappearing all night.

We're taking my car to the few blocks away to Kagome's. She needs a jump.

We get in my car, and take off. As we're approaching her car, she finally says something.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Staying with you and Kikyo."

It was as bad as I thought it'd be. Instead I say, "I've had better nights."

We stop in front of her car and both get out.

I pull the plugs out of my trunk and I open the hood of her car.

"She's changed you."

As I'm attaching the plugs I look at her. Her face is sad, and serious at the same time.

"I haven't changed."

"Wheres your fire? Its a week before my wedding. Seven days! Why aren't you angry? Why don't you care more?"

I don't care? Me, of all people! I cared from the start. I shake my head. "I've always cared. You don't care. I cared enough to try to keep us together."

I move around to my car to connect the chords.

"You already know I won't let down-"

"I'm going to start your car up. Then I'm gonna leave. I don't want to gear about the fucking wedding or fucking Hojo!"

I rev the engine of my car and I hear Kagome's engine come to life.

I step out and she comes towards me. "Its all ready to go now."

She doesn't say anything but she wraps her small arms around my mid-section.

"I'm sorry."

I don't want to hug her back.

"Please show up at the wedding next week."

I don't want to. Its bad enough she's marrying someone else, but she wants me to come watch?

"I don't-"

"Please. Everyone there, they're rooting for me to get married, and I don't want to. To have somebody there that agrees with me..."

Everyone there won't have a clue that Kagome doesn't want to get married. But, then thing I've been dreading for a year, I don't want to watch it happen.

My arms circle around her waist. "Please." She says again. I can hear the tears in her voice. I sigh,

"I'll go."

_**En of this chapter. This is longer than what I expected it to be. Please, review. My next story to update is 'Keep it a Secret' for fans of that story. We have about three more chapters left of this story. Next chapter is the wedding. Next chapter is entitled: Stop!**_


	16. Stop!

_**Hey guys. Wow, its been a long run, hasn't it? The next chapter of It Kills Me is very likely to be the last. I think I outdid myself on this chapter. I strongly suggest you listen to the song's I'm Not the One (3OH!3), Comatose (Skillet), and Ningyo hime (Rie Tanaka). They go extremely well with this chapter, much better if you listen to them in that order while reading it. Thanks for sticking with me this long. **_

_**Stop! **_

It's here. The day that I've been dreading since a year ago is here. The day is like a sucker punch- totally unexpected. I mean, I had already arranged my maids to make me one of the best suits or at least buy one. I had already sacrificed a shred of my manliness by going to a salon and having some chemical put into my hair that makes my hair ridiculously straight. I had already cried a year ago, when I found out that the biggest, friendliest prick is marrying the one wench I managed to care about more than the average arm candy.

I have to look much better than normal. For Kagome. I brush my hair that any ugly bastard would be jealous of, I scrub my teeth extra hard until my gums bleed.

I slip on my gray suit jacket. I stuff my feet into my fancy shoes that always make me look hotter with a suit like this one on.

I sit down on my bed. I don't want to go. I want to pretend that I had never said I would go. I really really want to pretend that I don't love her. That would be the key to showing my face, and going home to get ready for graduation.

Today is the day I graduate on top of having to suffer through Kagome's wedding. The graduation isn't until the late afternoon. The wedding, however, starts in an hour. At 10 AM.

When she walks across the stage later, she'll be Kagome Akitoki. She'll be one of the first ones to be called.

The door opens and Mom comes in with Dad following close behind her. I'm so miserable that I'm not even questioning why Dad is in the mansion.

"Inuyasha, your father is doing to be driving you to the wedding."

"Nothing is stopping me from driving myself to the damn wedding."

Mom sighs and thumps me in the neck. "Language."

Dad smiles, hoping that some shittiness of the day will disappear because he's here.

"We're worried. You're obviously stressed out about this, we don't want anything to happen to you."

Do they think I'm going to kill myself? I wouldn't disappoint the female race by doing that. Not to mention Kikyo. Kikyo. She wanted to got to the wedding with me, as my date. I told her no. Just in case I have a bitch scene and want to cry a little bit, I don't want her there. Whats she worried about, anyway? I can't exactly make out with the bride.

I stand up and leave out of the room. I mutter, "I'm going downstairs. Get some air," as I leave.

Alright, I'll take his little ride. My car is low on gas anyway. I walk down the spiral staircase.

I stop at the bottom when I see Sesshoumaru closing the front door behind him.

My older brother has become less of an asshole and more of a brother these past few months. Maybe it's because of his mating to Rin or something.

He stares, silent, before speaking. "Today is the day, huh?"

I nod. Who _doesn't_ know that today is the day? The whole town knows. The whole school knows. Its the biggest event of the year.

"She's marrying that disgusting human, but things won't turn out awful."

I manage to smirk a little. "But they won't turn out good, will they?"

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "They'll turn out for the best. At least you have Kikyo."

I don't think I want Kikyo, though. I think I stopped wanting Kikyo months ago. Maybe I just wanted her because she was the closest thing to Kagome. Or I just wanted to get over her. But, she kept coming back...

"However, your relationships are not my responsibility. I'm just here to start unloading for summer."

Sesshoumaru is staying here for the summer. In the fall, he's going back to college life. I'll be going to college too.

I look at my phone, thirty minutes until the wedding. We need to get going. I've been getting texts from everyone all morning, whether or not I really want to go."

No, I don't want to go. I'm going out of friendly obligation. Ah, hell. This is anything but friendly. My phone vibrates in my and I have a text from Miroku.

_Good luck today man, see you there. _

I don't need luck, I need a miracle.

In the car, it's quiet the first fifteen minutes. Me and Dad don't talk. I never like talking to Dad much anymore, since he moved out last year, cheating bastard. Semui is nice and all but I'll never get over that.

I text Miroku and Sango most of the drive. Shippo had to stop texting because he got candy stuck in his hair.

The shrine is just down the street when Dad speaks. "This, this whole wedding thing, and attending it, it's a bitch, isn't it?"

I turn to look at him, slightly shocked. I didn't think the old man knew how to say the word bitch unless he was talking about a female dog demon.

I snort. "No shit."

He chuckles. "You still love her, don't you?"

Am I that easy to read? Its not like I walk around crying, and sniffling like some pansy.

"If you still love her, do you know why you're going to this wedding? For support? Or are you just hoping something goes wrong, and it doesn't happen?"

I swallow. I'm going for both reasons. But, why would I tell him that? He's set the worst possible example for me when it comes down to love. Why am I even humoring him?

"Just sit back and wait, son. You're a Taisho. All things come back to you eventually. Women included."

Not listening, not listening, not listening, if I listen to this, I'll end up cheating on my wife some day.

We pull up in front of the shrine. Theres tons of cars surrounding it.

We get out of the car and Dad claps me on the shoulder. "your heartache is temporary."

I take a deep breath as we walk up the steps. Once we get up there, it's going to be nothing but happy people and weeping old bats.

I feel like I'm walking the plank or like I'm about to get hung.

We finally reach the top and there are people running around, fixing last minute things.

I look to the left and I see the whole set up in the courtyard. Its an outdoor wedding. I slip shades onto my face as my Dad and I move through all the people, saying hellos and excuse mes. People are talking to me more than normal because Dad is with me. The super businessman Taisho decided to attend the wedding. Big freaking deal.

I eventually bump into Miroku and Sango. Me and Miroku do our handshake we've been doing since eighth grade.

"Its hot as crap here, I should have brought shades too."

Sango rolls her eyes. "Of course its a perfect, sunny, day, the day Kagome marries one of the biggest doofs."

At least Sango feels the same way I do. I reach and hug Sango and she pats me on the back. "I'm sorry. You must hate it here."

I nod. "She really wanted me here. Of course I'm too much of an ass to say no to her. She's Kagome."

Shippo pops up next to Miroku. "Inuyasha! I can't believe you're actually here!"

Neither can I. I pat Shippo on the head. "Yeah."

Miroku offers me a grin. "At least we have graduation to look forward to in a few hours."

I'm shocked I'm even graduating. I just barely passed English 2 with a D-.

Theres a loud screeching noise and I frown. A voice comes on a microphone.

"Please be seated. We're starting soon."

I look around. Dad must be chatting up the people around here. I turn to my friends. "Lets get seated."

They nod and we move to the long row of chairs that have been placed around. We take our seats, and wait.

Before long, the wedding song is being played. Everyone turns to see Kagome enter.

Good thing I'm wearing shades. Just in case I feel like crying from what I'm seeing.

Kagome comes down the aisle with her lips painted red, her hair is piled on top of her head in a bunch of curls.

I can feel the knot in my throat getting bigger and bigger. I want to die.

She smiles and slowly moves with two little kids holding the train of her dress. She's never moved like that before. So, slow and elegant.

The way things are going, I think she might actually want to be married to the prick.

It seems like forever for her to make it to Hojo and her grandfather at the other end of the aisle.

I clench my hands together. I want to leave. I wanna go sit in the car and cry. I love her too much to sit here and pretend that everything is fucking all right!

Don't make it there. Don't turn to the priest. No, best man don't present the ring. Hojo, get your fucking hands off of her!

"We gather here today, to join these two in holy matrimony..."

No, no, no, don't join anything! Kagome take the ring off your finger. Don't say I do!

I can't breathe.

"Does anyone find cause that these two should be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

She doesn't want this. I don't wan this for her! I can't speak. I want to make my lips move, why can't I scream?

Her grandfather smiles as no one speaks and says, "By the the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

_No! _

Hojo and Kagome both move forward and his disgusting, rat trap lips are touching hers.

I see the wet stain on my suit pants. I'm crying. Kagome take it back! Say you never wanted to marry him. Everyone is clapping.

No, no, stop clapping. End it now.

Kagome's eyes scan the crowd and she looks at me. Can she see the tears in my eyes behind the shades? She swallows, and turns the other way.

End it now,

The silk black robe is slippery against my skin. Soon, I'll be walking across the stage, accepting my diploma.

I turn and my whole family and Semui is in the school parking lot. Everyone is smiling and happy. I'm not.

I'm ashamed to admit that after the wedding, I sat in my room for an hour and cried. I don't cry. I'm not a crying type of person.

Kagome is the only wench that can make me cry.

I must look like shit. My eyes were still red when we left the house, my hair took on an unhealthy lack luster sheen. Mon brushed it before we got here.

Mom kisses me on the forehead. "My baby is graduating. I'm so happy."

That makes one of us, mom.

Sesshoumaru comes near me and pats me on the shoulder. "You smell of tears, half-breed. Suck it up for the ceremony."

A year ago, this would have caused a physical fight. But, Sesshoumaru is right. I hope I never have to think that again. Anyway, I need to at least get through this without falling apart.

The doors o the school open and everyone starts piling in. I just need to get my name called and get the fuck out of here.

We walk in and we go down all the hallway until we reach the auditorium. I have to go sit on the side labeled GRADUATES.

I take a seat and Miroku and Sango end up sitting on either side of me. Shippo is one row ahead of us.

Sango taps me. "You look like shit. You okay/"

She taps again. I shrug.

I'll make myself feel alright again. Or at least different. The principal starts calling names out.

Kids are strolling across the stage shaking his hand and going to sit back down.

Its not long before Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are called. Kagome's name doesn't even get called. I don't think Kagome is even here. Has she gone on her honeymoon already? Impossible.

Finally,

"Inuyasha Taisho."

I stand up and move down the row. I step onto the stage, shake the principals hand, accept my diploma and walk back across the stage.

Quick and painless, different from the rest of today.

It's night when I finally get back to the mansion. My family took me out to celebrate. I don't want to celebrate shit. I just want to be home and maybe bust Mom's liquor cabinet.

My phone vibrates in my hand as I lock the front door. I look at the text, it's from Kikyo.

_Sorry I couldn't hang out with you after graduation, I'll see you in a little bit. _

I sigh. I hope little bit means days from now. I can't do this anymore when did I become this mopey bitch of a man who pretended to love a girl he could never really have these sorts of feelings for?

I start to walk up the stairs. As I approach my room, I take off my robe. I was hearing regular clothes, my tank-top and jeans, underneath anyway.

I open the door and throw the robe on the floor. Damn, it's dark in here.

I reach to turn on the lights, but, something stops me. This scent. Cherry blossoms. Candy? I breathe in again. How screwed up this would be, to find out I was dreaming.

I breathe in, breathe out.

Footsteps. Closer. Closer.

Then, small hands grasp my shirt, yanking me closer. I think that maybe everything thought was finally right, isn't. I spot them, just barely in the dark room.

Angry eyes reach mine and a voice stuns my senses,

"I'm the only one for you."

Quick as lightning, my hand shoots out and hits the lights.

Kagome stands in front of me, her lips still red from the ceremony. Her chocolate eyes are so intense it's almost scary. Her hair is tumbling around her face, crinkled and wavy from the earlier style.

No one wench should make me feel like this, she's got too strong for a hold on me.

She removes her hands from my shirt and wraps them around my neck instead. She puts her lips on mine so quickly its like a huge flash.

I can't stop her. I don't want to. I slide my clawed hands into her hair. I move forward until we both fall on my bed.

I can't help it. I'm kissing all over her. Her hands haven't left my face. This is what I've wanted to do all day. I've wanted to kiss Kagome. At the wedding I wanted to kiss her so badly-

Wedding. Kagome is married. I'm helping an adulterer.

I flip her on the other side of me and sit up. "W-what the hell?"

She smiles, well smirks, really, and one of her hands caress my face. "The marriage is annulled."

What?

She sits up. "I was going through the attic and I found some old papers. I almost threw them away until I realized these were legal documents. Stuff thats affected me and the shrine my whole life I-"

She's cut off when I kiss her again. I can't believe this is happening. How could the day do a complete 360?

I pull away and roll my hand. "Go on,"

She laughs, "Right, so, one of those was my father's will. Before he died, he changed I. He made it so that the agreement made between the Akitokis and us was broken, years ago, before high school, when I was supposed to find out, like I did."

"I gave my ring back to Hojo, and I came here, one of the maids let me in."

This girl is perfect. Just perfect. And all mine...

I reach forward again and kiss her. I'll make sure her lips are bruised. I don't know how much time passes. I don't care. Mine. Mine. Mine.

Theres a loud noise from behind me. A sob.

We both whip our heads to the doorway.

Kikyo.

_**End of this chapter. Lot of work, I'm dead tired right now. I wanna relax with some TV. Oh, I thought of something cool to do on my profile. Reviewer questions! Any questions you have about me personally, or how I think of my stories or my preferences for my stories, put it in a review, and I'll put it on my profile. I figure it could help fill up my bio if people ask questions. However, don't forget to leave your thoughts on the chapter and story over all ,we might be saying bye bye to it next chapter. I'll update maybe in a week or two. Or three. I really need to focus on my other work right now, so updates are gonna be slow again until September. Thanks for reading this far, hope you listened to those songs during your reading, and if you didn't go back and do it! Review. Keep a lookout for the next and possibly final chapter of It Kills Me entitled: Let Me Win. Thanks so much everyone! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	17. Let Me Win

_**Hey guys. Well, here is the very last chapter of It Kills Me, I have to say, I'm glad to finally have made it to the end after all these months. This is probably the shortest chapter ever made in this story, I lost my enthusiasm at a perfect time, really. I got my main plot out though, its just not long. Heres the last chapter. First half of this chapter is in Kikyo's point of view. **_

_**Let Me Win (Kikyo)**_

I have a boyfriend. His name is Inuyasha. We've been together for a little over a year now, with a few months of a break in between. We had some problems along the way. That problem being his ex-girlfriend. Kagome.

Honestly, because she's an ex I thought she wouldn't be a problem. Even more so, because she was getting married.

Today is the day Kagome got married. I heard that the ceremony was beautiful this morning. That Kagome had a beautiful dress, and looked so happy. That Kagome herself was beautiful.

As I didn't already know that. Kagome is gorgeous. I just realized last week, how much we look alike though. We look alike, but I'm not as gorgeous.

This is obvious to anyone. More specifically, Inuyasha. We come back to how I so naively thought that I wouldn't have to worry about Kagome. You see, last week Kagome told me that she was in love with Inuyasha. I'm in love with Inuyasha too.

However, he can't love me. All the love he ever had has been wasted on Kagome Higurashi.

Most of the time, I try to pretend that isn't true. However, I can't pretend anymore. He loves this girl. This married girl that dumped him and went about her business.

The knot in my throat feels like a fist. My eyes have already watered and the tears are already racing down my face.

I can't believe it. When I finally thought she was out of the picture and that I would never have to risk loosing him, she's here again! Why can't I just have him to myself? Why can't he love me instead?

I can't stop the sob that rips out of me. They turn so quick, I almost feel like _I'm_ the bad person, catching them. I freeze.

Inuyasha's wide golden eyes spot me, and he opens his mouth, speechless. Kagome looks at me too, shocked and sad all at once. How do you think I feel?

Inuyasha moves around and gets off his bed, moving towards me. I can't step back. I don't want to move. This may be the last time he ever focuses this much attention on me.

"Kikyo,"

I never should have just came up her,e I never should have just assume he would be alone. And that he would care about me.

I make my lips work when he's an inch away from me. "What happened to her being married?" My voice sounds like I just ate rocks.

"The marriage has been annulled," Kagome says from behind him, lowly.

Married and divorced all in the same day. How lucky for her.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. Theres nothing I can say, to make this less fucked up, is there?"

Inuyasha is looking at me as if I'm some sort of kicked puppy. He feels sorry for me. Why can't he feel bad enough to never speak to her again?

"Thats it? Just like that, you're dumping me?"

He frowns. "I'm sorry, but what else can I do? I need to figure out what I want-"

"It's her, obviously. You want her," I say. I finally have the nerve to move again. I take a step back, and run away.

M M M M

Some graduation day. Well, really it wasn't much of a graduation. I didn't go to because I wasn't feel well. I threw up all morning.

I scroll through my phone. I find Inuyasha's name and I click delete. A warning pops up with a little exclamation point, _Are you sure?_

I manage to smile. I couldn't be more sure. I hit yes, and the mark disappears.

Almost as soon as I'm done deleting the number, I drop the phone. Into the toilet. Which I'm sprawled over, dry heaving.

Tears leak out of my eyes. Both from Inuyasha and the exertion of throwing up. I don't think I've ever made myself this sick over being sad.

Ever.

!

_**Six months later (Inuyasha)**_

I grin as I knock my glass against Miroku's, then Kagome's. Sango and Miroku just announced that they're getting married soon. As to how Sango can put with a guy like Miroku, who has an ongoing addiction with asses, I don't know.

We went out to a bar down the street from the mansion. Our huge group scared the hell out of the hostess, considering all the demons in our group.

All of us are here. Me, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Rin.

Rin leans forward, "So, pretty boy when are you and Kagome gonna tie the knot?"

Yes, I'm very pretty. Well, not pretty but I'd say pretty damn handsome. All right, lets face it, I'm hot.

Kagome answers for me. "Well considering what happened before we graduated, it'll be a while before we come to that."

Sesshoumaru laughs, "He's not pretty by the way,"

I snort. "Don't hate because I'm a sexy beast, Sesshy."

"Beast is correct."

Miroku laughs. "Chill out, we should all be happy. Me and Sango are engaged, Shippo is starting his own candy company, you and Kagome are finally together, and Sesshoumaru is as mean as ever."

Rin chuckles, "How was that last one good?"

"Just shows that things are normal," Kagome says.

The waitress comes back and hands us the bill and a phone number. She winks at me. I hear Kagome sigh and grab my arm. "We only need the check."

I hold back a laugh as the waitress frowns and grabs her phone number.

When I get back home I have to pack for college again. The seconds winter semester will be starting soon, I found a college with co-ed dorms. Kagome is going to be my roommate. Awesome.

So far I've decided I want to take over Dad's company. Honestly, I'm not that smart. Running the company with Sesshoumaru as the brains and me as the looks would be the easiest way for me to make millions on top of the millions I already have.

We all slide out of the booth and walk to our cars. I say goodbye to everyone and me and Kagome get in my car.

So far, life has been average since high school. I haven't heard from Kikyo since that day six months ago. But I have heard _of_ her. Two months ago. I heard she's become a model. Its not like she didn't have the looks for it.

We're almost to the mansion when Kagome says,

"Do you ever regret dumping Kikyo?"

I pull the car up next to the mail box.

Theres a long yellow envelope with my name on it. I shake my head. "No, I just regret how it happened."

She's quiet. "She could have been in my place right now..."

"I don't want her to be," I say, as I rip open the envelope. Its a whole set of papers from Kikyo. Papers, pictures.

I honestly don't regret breaking up with Kikyo. I went though hell because of Kagome while I was with her. I broke her heart. We both went through hell. Although, I guess theres worst hell to go through. At least the whole incident didn't leave us dead or something.

I find another picture of a baby boy with golden eyes and black hair. And fangs.

My heart stops. Dear God, please that be one of those what would your baby look like pictures. I flip the picture over to find writing on the back.

_Meet Kaurou, your son. At least one good thing came out of our relationship. I'll be calling you soon, it's time you became a part of his life. _

_Love, Kikyo. _

I glance at Kagome and she's looking at the picture with an intense stare.

Oh yeah, my relationship with Kikyo didn't kill me. Nuh uh.

But, Kagome will.

_**Finally finished! It feels great to have finished this, review. To answer any questions, yes, there will be a sequel to It Kills Me, I can't be sure when, but not anytime soon. Its likely to be late 2011, early 2012 when thats posted on the site, I have another project to do before that sequel and I have no idea how log it will be or when its getting posted. Anyways, that was the very last chapter, thank you so much for your support this far, I'm looking for really good reviews for this last one lol. Well, thanks for reading again, and please look forward to my other works in the future. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
